Retour vers le passé
by ticoeur
Summary: C'était une sortie presque banale. Une mission comme il en avait fait des centaines d'autres. Et pourtant...
1. Chapter 1

Lors de la publication de ma dernière fic "l'homme est une femme comme les autres", je vous avais demandé de voter pour le couple que vous aimeriez voir dans une histoire que j'avais en tête.  
Cette histoire est commencée ! Mais j'ai écrit 2 pages et puis pfiout, envolées les idées !  
Alors comme j'avais cette fic qui dormait dans mon PC depuis le 17 mars 2008, j'ai décidé de vous en faire profiter.

Je vous la présente :

**Son titre ?** Retour vers le passé

**Son genre ?** C'est une fic "Het"

**Son pairing ?** Shweir

**Son résumé ?** C'était une sortie presque banale. Une mission comme il en avait fait des centaines d'autres. Et pourtant...

* * *

Et là, je vous entends dire : **mais elle est pas nette cette nana ! Qu'est-ce qui lui prend de nous faire ça ?**  
Et là, je vous réponds : ** poisson d'avril !**

En fait, tout est vrai dans la présentation de cette histoire sauf que je me suis aperçue qu'il n'y a plus vraiment de lectrices qui apprécient ce genre alors je l'ai "un peu" modifiée parce qu'à la base, c'était un ShWeir. Et oui, à cette époque, je n'avais pas encore été pervertie par le slash ! (pourtant, c'est vachement plus goûtu que le het, n'est-ce pas ?)

Mais rassurez-vous, j'me suis soignée depuis et voilà c'que ça donne. Par contre, transformer une histoire hétéro en histoire gay, ça n'a pas été si simple que ça et j'ai dû reprendre certains passages entièrement. Alors si vous voyez des incohérences ou des erreurs du style un "e" à la fin d'un mot, un "elle" à la place d'un "il" alors que c'est d'un homme dont je parle, n'hésitez surtout pas à m'en faire la remarque !

J'ai lu et relu cette histoire 2 fois depuis, mais il se peut que j'en ai laissé passer^^

Bien ! Maintenant que c'est dit, je peux vous la présenter pour de vrai !

**Son titre ?** "Retour vers le passé". Ça, ça n'a pas changé.

**Son genre ?** SLASH POWEEEER !

**Son pairing ?** McShep of course !

**Son résumé ?** C'est le même que là haut ! lol !

Allez, je vous laisse lire maintenant !

**oOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Chapitre 1**

C'était une sortie presque banale. Une mission comme il en avait fait des centaines d'autres.

Et pourtant...

oOoOo

-Et je peux savoir pourquoi vous m'avez choisi moi ? Demanda Sheppard avec une moue agacée.

-Mais parce qu'il vous est plus facile qu'à n'importe qui de contrôler et de piloter un jumper.

-Beckett a le gêne et McKay aussi !

-Sheppard, ne me forcez pas à vous y obliger... Répliqua alors Elisabeth.

La dirigeante regarda attentivement le chef militaire d'Atlantis. Il n'avait pas l'air spécialement ravi. Pourtant, d'habitude, il adorait voler à bord d'un de ces engins, alors pourquoi faisait-il un caprice aujourd'hui ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ? Pourquoi réagissez-vous de cette façon ?

-Parce que le SGC a accepté ma demande et le Dédale m'a enfin livré le DVD du dernier super bowl alors j'aurais bien aimé le regarder !

-Désolée John, mais ça attendra. Et je vous rappelle que vous avez déjà eu votre journée d'hier pour faire ce que vous vouliez !

-Caldwell était là hier et je me voyais pas lui dire "excusez moi mais j'ai un match qui m'attend" ! D'ailleurs, avoir une journée de repos quand votre supérieur se pointe, c'est pas cool. Grimaça Sheppard.

-C'est vrai qu'ils avaient une journée d'avance et qu'ils nous ont pas prévenu, mais vous avez accepté de faire partie de cette expédition avec tous les inconvénients qui vont avec et McKay a besoin d'avoir un jumper en vol pour pouvoir étudier leurs comportements face à ce qu'il appelle "un évènement inhabituel".

-Il n'a pas le courage de me l'annoncer lui-même ? Et d'abord, quel genre d'évènement inhabituel ?

Le Dr Weir baissa la tête. Comment allait-elle lui annoncer ça ? Elle inspira un grand coup et se lança.

-Il veut que vous mettiez l'appareil en panne...

Sheppard se redressa doucement et la regarda de travers.

-Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir bien compris, vous n'avez pas dit que je devais mettre un jumper en panne ?

-Si...

-En plein vol ?

-Oui...

-C'est une plaisanterie ! S'exclama t-il en s'affalant sur sa chaise et en croisant les bras.

-Pas du tout !

-C'est plutôt risqué cette histoire ! Et pourquoi McKay n'est pas là ? Il a peur de moi ?

-Il devait mettre au point ses...

-Me voilà ! Alors ? Vous êtes prêt ? Annonça Rodney en entrant dans le bureau d'Elisabeth.

-Vous allez bien, McKay ? Demanda John ironiquement.

-Bien sûr, pourquoi cette question ?

-Parce que d'habitude vous râlez quand un jumper est en panne et là, vous me demandez de le faire exprès !

-Bah oui, et alors ?

-C'est tout ?

-C'est tout quoi ?

-C'est tout ce que vous avez à me dire ? S'énerva John.

-Et bien si vous voulez en savoir plus, j'ai découvert que les jumpers avaient un sous-programme qui leur permettaient de s'auto diagnostiquer et je voulais savoir si on pouvait les diriger depuis la salle de contrôle.

-Et vous avez besoin que je le mette en panne ? Mais si j'ai bien compris, il va se remettre en route tout seul ! S'exclama le militaire en essayant de se concentrer à nouveau sur la discussion.

-Justement, c'est ce que je voudrais vérifier !

-Je suppose que je vais être seul à bord ?

-Oui, ce n'est pas la peine de mettre plusieurs personnes en danger... Murmura le scientifique.

-Quoi ? Parce que je dois en plus me mettre en danger ?

-Non, sincèrement, je pense que vous n'avez rien à craindre.

-Vous pensez ?

-J'en suis sûr !

-Puisque vous le dites... Soupira John en se levant, et quand est-ce que je dois y aller ?

-Il faut que je prépare quelques tests avant de vous envoyer là haut, alors disons dans une heure, ça vous va ?

-Je peux dire non ?

Elisabeth le regarda avec un sourire.

-Je ne crois pas John...

Le militaire la regarda attentivement. Elle avait quelque chose de particulier aujourd'hui, mais il ne savait pas quoi...

-Vous avez changé de coiffure ! S'exclama t-il tout à coup.

-Oui, Teyla m'a aidé...

-Ça vous va bien ! En fait, ça vous donne l'air encore plus jeune...

Elisabeth passa la main dans ses cheveux en baissant légèrement la tête. Elle avait vraiment l'air gêné...

-Bon, je vous laisse, je retourne au labo. Prévenez-moi quand vous serez prêt... S'énerva McKay.

Le militaire avait eu une façon particulière de parler à Elisabeth et elle avait eu la même intonation pour lui répondre. Et il se demandait vraiment pourquoi ça le mettait en rogne. Ce n'était pourtant pas son problème !

oOoOo

John s'était exclamé peut-être un peu fort mais il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de faire cette remarque. Pourtant, Elisabeth n'était pas celle qui l'attirait, loin de là, mais il y avait cette loi stupide qui l'empêchait de montrer ses véritables penchants. Cela ne faisait pas longtemps qu'il s'était rendu compte que les formes masculines l'attiraient bien plus que les courbes arrondies des femmes et il avait fini par accepter le fait qu'un torse plat et peut-être même un peu poilu était à ses yeux plus appétissants qu'une paire de seins...

En fait, s'il avait accepté si facilement de faire partie de cette expédition, c'était par ce qu'il s'était dit que dans une autre galaxie, les dirigeants de l'armée américaine ne pourraient pas fourrer leur nez curieux dans les affaires de cœur de leur personnel. Mais malheureusement, il avait vite déchanté quand ils avaient fini par trouver un autre E2PZ qui permettait d'ouvrir la porte vers la Terre...

oOoOo

Rodney quitta la salle de réunion avec un petit "il ne savait quoi" qui lui restait en travers de la gorge. Pourquoi le militaire s'était exclamé de cette façon ?

Pas que d'habitude il ne le faisait pas mais aujourd'hui, le scientifique avait l'impression qu'il avait vraiment été enjoué. Et que dire d'Elisabeth ! Elle lui avait répondu comme si elle avait été une midinette en chaleur !

_Vraiment aucune retenue !_ Se moqua Rodney en lui-même.

Mais pourquoi cela l'affectait-il autant d'ailleurs ?

oOoOo

Le militaire soupira. Lui qui croyait que la journée s'annonçait belle… Voilà qu'il allait mettre sa vie entre les mains de Rodney. Mais il aurait pu être plus embêté. Le scientifique commettait rarement d'erreurs et était le plus doué question réparation de dernière minute. Et il avait une entière confiance en ses capacités.

-Bonne chance Sheppard ! S'écria la dirigeante.

John était presque arrivé en bas des marches quand il l'entendit.

-Merci ! Lui répondit-il en lui faisant un signe de main tout en poursuivant son chemin.

Il ne put cependant pas s'empêcher de se retourner légèrement pour regarder Rodney qui filait vers son labo.

-J'espère ne pas en avoir besoin... Grimaça t-il malgré tout.

Et il fila dans l'armurerie pour se préparer.

oOoOo

-Bon et bien on y va... Se dit-il pour se donner du courage. Contrôle, ici, jumper 1, demande autorisation de sortir !

_/ Jumper 1, autorisation accordée. /_ Lui répondit Chuck.

Le dôme s'ouvrit et le jumper décolla doucement. Il était en vol depuis peu et se demandait ce qu'il allait devoir faire pour que l'appareil "tombe en panne" sans que son subconscient reprenne les commandes. Comme il était porteur du gêne, tout ce qu'il pensait était "lu" par le jumper et répondait aussitôt à sa demande.

_/ Bon Sheppard, vous allez devoir vous concentrer et couper les circuits de commandes…/ _

-D'accord ! Répondit le militaire, pas très rassuré tout de même. Mais je vous préviens, s'il m'arrive quoi que ce soit, je vous retrouverais !

_/ Il ne vous arrivera rien ! Je vous l'assure ! Et de toute façon, il vous suffira de penser à rentrer sur Atlantis pour que le jumper vous obéisse ! /_

-Ouais, enfin ça, j'ai jamais testé alors je sais pas si ça marche... Grommela John.

Il allait appuyer sur le panneau de commande, quand il vit au loin des éclairs assez peu engageant.

-McKay, vous m'aviez dit que je ne risquais rien, mais ce que je vois au loin ne me plais pas trop...

_/ Et qu'est-ce que vous voyez ? /_ S'étonna Rodney.

-Regardez vos écrans ! Vous ne voyez rien ?

Dans la salle de contrôle, Elisabeth et Rodney se tournèrent vers l'écran. Non, ils ne voyaient rien d'anormal.

-Vous pensez que ça va aller ? S'inquiéta Elisabeth.

-A part se noyer, je ne vois pas ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver ! Affirma le scientifique.

-Comment ? S'exclama Elisabeth en le regardant de travers.

-Je plaisantais Elisabeth, je plaisantais !

-Vous avez un curieux sens de l'humour, McKay...

oOoOo

A bord de son jumper, John s'approchait de "l'anomalie". C'était étrange et beau en même temps. Il était comme hypnotisé par ce qu'il se passait dans le ciel. Il y avait des éclairs et pas un seul nuage, mais par prudence, il voulut s'en éloigner.

-Contrôle, ici jumper 1, je vais faire demi-tour, on remettra ça à plus tard !

_/ Pourquoi ? On n'a même pas commencé ! /_

-Oui, mais le temps à l'air de se gâter et je n'ai pas envie de me mettre plus qu'il ne faut dans l'embarras... désolé McKay...

_/ Bon d'accord… /_ Soupira le scientifique.

Mais avant que John fasse sa manœuvre, les éclairs eurent une étrange réaction. C'était comme s'ils se précipitaient sur le jumper et ils l'enveloppèrent avant qu'il ait pu faire quoi que ce soit. Il se sentit flotter, c'était une impression assez désagréable et quand il regarda ses mains, il eut des sueurs froides et son cœur s'emballa.

Il pouvait voir à travers, c'était comme si elles se dématérialisaient. Il releva la tête et se sentit tout mou, les éclairs bleutés étaient toujours autour de lui et traversaient même les parois du jumper.

-Et bien ça alors c'est la meilleure ! Finalement, on va peut-être la faire son expérience...

Mais il ne se sentait pas rassuré. Il était seul dans l'espace, à bord d'un vaisseau qu'il ne contrôlait plus et dans une espèce d'orage magnétique qui le rendait transparent.

-Bon, et bien je crois que je vais rentrer à la base avant de disparaître. Enfin, si je peux... Ironisa t-il pour se donner une contenance.

L'intensité de la "chose" qui l'enveloppait avait diminué et il remarqua que ses mains reprenaient une apparence normale. Elles n'étaient plus transparentes. Alors il en profita pour appeler Atlantis.

-Atlantis, ici jumper 1, vous m'entendez ?

oOoOo

-Sheppard ? Vous m'entendez ?

McKay se tourna vers l'écran, l'appareil avait disparu.

-Rodney, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? S'inquiéta Elisabeth.

-Je n'en sais rien, il ne se passe rien de spécial pourtant !

-Vous croyez ça ? Alors pourquoi on ne l'entend pas ?

-Je n'en sais rien ! S'énerva McKay en tapant furieusement sur les touches de la console.

oOoOo

Dans son jumper, John reprenait du poil de la bête et pourtant, ce qu'il vivait était une première. Il avait l'impression de voler dans une sorte de boule pleine d'éclairs mais qui ne faisaient pourtant aucun bruit. L'appareil continuait de voler sans problème, sauf que les commandes ne répondaient toujours pas.

- Atlantis ici jumper 1, vous me recevez ?

Pas de réponse.

- Atlantis, vous me répondez ou pas ?

Il se passa plusieurs minutes avant qu'il n'entende enfin la radio grésiller.

_/ Colonel Sheppard ? Mais où étiez vous partit ? / _Demanda Chuck d'un air inquiet.

-J'étais là où McKay m'a envoyé ! Répondit John plutôt énervé, et pourquoi vous ne répondiez pas ?

_/ Mais c'est vous qui ne répondiez pas ! / _Répondit le technicien étonné.

-Bon je rentre ! C'est fini pour aujourd'hui, j'abandonne !

_/ Et bien c'est pas trop tôt ! Tu sais que tu m'as foutu la trouille ? /_

Tu ? Depuis quand McKay le tutoyait ? Pas que ça lui déplaisait finalement mais ils se connaissaient depuis maintenant deux ans et jamais le scientifique n'avait eu ce genre de familiarité avec lui. Même si personnellement, ça ne le dérangerait pas plus que ça. Mais en privé bien entendu...

... Puis il ouvrit grand les yeux. Colonel ? Il avait bien entendu le mot colonel ?

-J'ai dû mal entendre... Se dit-il en secouant la tête, par contre, si les commandes ne répondent toujours pas, je vais avoir un léger problème...

Mais contre toute attente, le jumper entama un virage et fila vers la cité tout seul.

-Super ! Ça marche ! Ou alors je suis vraiment plus doué que je le croyais pour piloter...

Sans plus se poser de questions, il se présenta au-dessus du dôme et entama sa descente.

oOoOo

Le jumper rangé à sa place, il en sortit et descendit les marches qui menaient à la salle de contrôle.

-Il va m'entendre !

Il était assez énervé. Non seulement McKay lui avait affirmé qu'il n'y aurait aucun problème, mais en plus, il n'avait pas été fichu de voir l'orage qui l'avait enveloppé !

-Où est-il ? S'écria t-il en entrant dans la salle des commandes.

-Qui ça ? Lui demanda Chuck.

-McKay ! Où il est ?

-Je suis là ! S'exclama une voix enjouée dans son dos.

John se retourna vite fait et se retrouva bientôt prit dans une accolade pas franchement amicale...

-John ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ? Ça ne va pas ? Lui demanda Rodney en le regardant dans les yeux.

Le militaire se dégagea maladroitement, peu habitué à ce genre de démonstration en public et le regarda attentivement. Le scientifique avait un comportement étrange et surtout, pourquoi est-ce qu'Elisabeth souriait en les regardant ?

-Tu ne me dis pas bonjour ?

-Euh... vous allez bien McKay ? Lui demanda t-il un peu inquiet.

Ils s'étaient quittés il y avait à peine une heure et ils s'étaient déjà dit bonjour au petit déjeuner...

Rodney se rapprocha encore, jusqu'à se coller à lui. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Il tourna la tête, croyant à une blague, mais personne ne les regardaient. De plus, ce n'était pas le genre de plaisanterie que le scientifique se serait permit avec lui et il était la personne la moins démonstrative qu'il connaissait...

-Je vous suggère d'aller dans mon bureau, je vous le laisse pour deux minutes, mais pas plus ! S'exclama Elisabeth un grand sourire aux lèvres.

John suivit Rodney qui avait pris sa main et une fois la porte passée, il vit le scientifique s'approcher de lui et l'embrasser.

-Ne me refais plus jamais une peur pareille ! S'exclama Rodney en s'écartant un peu.

-McKay... qu'est-ce que vous avez ? Dit-il en reculant un peu.

-McKay ? C'est un nouveau jeu ? Lui répondit celui-ci en souriant.

Il ouvrit grand les yeux. Un jeu ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ici ?

-Je ne joue pas, mais vous oui ! Bon, je vous laisse, je vais me changer... à plus tard !

-Hey ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu as bon sang !

-Moi ? C'est la meilleure celle là !

-T'as raison, va te changer, ça te remettra sans doute les idées en place. On se verra au dîner tout à l'heure, enfin si ça dérange pas trop monsieur ! S'emporta alors McKay.

-Le dîner ? Tout à l'heure ? Répondit le militaire en se tournant de nouveau vers lui.

Il regarda sa montre, ouvrit grand les yeux, puis la porta à son oreille. Elle fonctionnait. Alors pourquoi indiquait-elle 16h00 ? Il n'était parti qu'une heure et ce matin ! En sortant du bureau, il regarda par la fenêtre en haut du grand escalier. Le soleil déclinait, malgré qu'il fasse encore jour. Que s'était-il passé ?

Il avait quitté la cité ce matin à 10h00 et une heure après il était 16h00 ?

Et Rodney ? D'abord il le tutoyait et ensuite il l'embrassait ! N'importe qui aurait pu les voir !

C'est sur cette étrange sensation qu'il se dirigea vers ses quartiers. Puis il passa ses doigts sur sa bouche sans s'en rendre compte. Il avait encore le goût de ses lèvres sur les siennes...

Presque arrivé devant ses quartiers, la porte de ceux de McKay s'ouvrit et une jeune femme blonde, en uniforme militaire et plutôt agacée en sortit.

-Ah ! Et bien on peut dire que vous tombez bien ! Venez avec moi, s'il vous plait !

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Et voilà le premier chapitre.  
Je fais quoi, je continue ? Je m'arrête ?  
Il n'y a que vous qui pouvez répondre à ces questions alors allez-y et j'aviserai en fonction de vos commentaires^^

En attendant, bonne journée à tous et à toutes !  
Bizzz  
Ticœur

_Et merci de me lire..._

**Vous avez aimé ma fic ? J'en suis ravie !  
****Vous n'avez pas envie de laisser une review, ça me chagrine mais c'est votre droit absolu !  
****Mais dans ce cas, ne mettez pas cette histoire dans votre liste de "fics favorites" parce que je recevrais un mail qui me le dira et ça ne me fera pas de tout plaisir !****  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Salut tout l'monde !

Je suis ravie de constater que j'ai toujours autant de succès _**Ticœur qui regarde ses chevilles... non, tout va bien, elles n'ont pas gonflées^^**_ parce que j'ai eu 8 reviews sur le premier chapitre !

A ce propos, **Gallifrey221B**, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissé une petite trace de ton passage ?  
Je suis toujours contente de lire les messages que je reçois et je réponds toujours à absolument toutes les reviews ! Mais peut-être attends-tu de savoir ce que la suite va donner ? En tout cas, sache que je poste régulièrement tout le lundi et qu'il n'y a aucun risque que je laisse cette fic en plan vu qu'elle est déjà entièrement écrite !

Pour en revenir à cette histoire. Ce chapitre m'a vraiment donné du mal. Beaucoup de mal. Je viens de le relire pour la 112ème fois au moins (si c'est pas plus^^) et j'ai encore trouvé des passages qui clochaient. Alors si par malheur vous trouvez des incohérences ou d'autres trucs qui sont pas possibles, ne prenez pas de gants et dites le moi !  
Bon et bien maintenant, je vous laisse lire !

**oOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Chapitre 2**

Etonné par son apparente nervosité, John suivit la jeune militaire à l'intérieur. De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas faire autrement, vu qu'elle lui avait agrippé le bras par la manche de sa veste.

-Voilà ! Dit-elle en le lâchant enfin. Maintenant qu'il est là, tu vas peut-être te décider à dormir ?

Elle avait croisé les bras et avait vainement essayé de prendre un air méchant. Mais même lui n'y avait pas cru, alors il se mit à rire doucement.

-Colonel ! S'exclama t-elle en se tournant vers lui, si vous vous y mettez aussi, comment voulez-vous que j'arrive à me faire écouter !

Colonel ? Encore ? Mais pourquoi l'appelait-elle ainsi ?

-Papa ! S'écria une petite voix aigüe. Pourquoi faut que je dorme ? Je suis plus un bébé et j'ai pas envie ! Je voudrais jouer, moi !

Papa ? Il se retourna pour voir si quelqu'un était derrière lui, mais la porte était fermée et il était seul. Seul avec une jeune femme militaire dont il ne se souvenait plus du nom. Et il vit soudainement une petite fille se précipiter vers lui et l'entourer de ses bras.

-Papa ! Alors, tu veux bien, dis ?

Il regarda le petit bout de chou qui s'agrippait à lui et qui le regardait de ses grands yeux bleus...

_Mon dieu, mais c'est quoi ça ?_ Se dit-il ébahit.

Il continuait de la fixer, sans bouger.

-Papa ? Alors, tu veux bien, dis ?

-Colonel ? Vous allez bien ? Demanda alors la jeune femme.

Il releva la tête et dit d'une voix étonnée.

-Excusez-moi, mais qui est cette enfant ? Et pourquoi vous m'appelez colonel ?

Elle éclata de rire.

-Vous avez trouvé un nouveau jeu ? Et bien, ça ne m'étonne pas que votre fille soit aussi dégourdie pour son âge. Mais là, il faut qu'elle se repose, alors, s'il vous plait, ne vous laissez pas faire... appelez-moi quand vous aurez réussi à la faire dormir !

Elle passa la main devant le système d'ouverture de la porte, sortit en riant encore et il se retrouva seul avec la petite fille. Et il redressa soudain la tête.

"VOTRE" fille ? Elle avait bien dit "votre" fille ? Depuis quand il avait un enfant ?

Il se frotta les yeux. Il était énervé, ça c'était sûr et peut-être aussi un peu fatigué. Mais s'il avait eu un enfant, il s'en serait souvenu tout de même !

-Papa, je veux un câlin...

La petite voix le sortit de l'espèce de transe dans lequel ses pensées l'avaient mis. Il se baissa pour se mettre à sa hauteur et remarqua quelque chose d'étrange. La petite fille avait des cheveux noirs assez indisciplinés, tout comme les siens d'ailleurs, mais elle avait d'étonnant yeux bleus clairs. Tout comme ceux de Rodney...

... Pourquoi venait-il de penser à ça ?

Mais avant qu'il ait pu dire un mot, elle entoura son cou de ses bras et se serra contre lui.

-Papa, fais-moi un câlin. Et après, j'irais au lit. Promit !

Il serra le petit corps et se releva. Elle avait posé sa tête dans son cou et il se sentit bête. Il aimait les enfants, mais là, il ne savait pas comment se comporter avec la fillette. Elle l'avait appelé papa.

Il aurait pu croire à une blague, mais si c'était ça, elle était particulièrement bien orchestrée. McKay qui le tutoie, qui l'embrasse tendrement et maintenant, la petite fille. Mais là, il y avait un hic.

D'où venait-elle ?  
Comment avaient-ils fait pour en trouver une qui avait le même problème capillaire que lui ?  
Et surtout, quand avaient-ils eu le temps de mettre au point une chose aussi difficile ?

Il en était là de ses réflexions quand la petite fille redressa la tête et lui fit un gros bisou sur la joue.

-Je t'aime papa...

Le cœur battant la chamade, il la regarda encore. C'était fou ! Complètement fou ! Elle était jeune, mais elle jouait très bien son rôle !

-Comment tu t'appelles ? Demanda t-il doucement.

-Bah tu sais comment j'm'appelle ! C'est Madison Meredith McKay Sheppard ! Rigola t-elle en se moquant de lui.

Sheppard ? Madison McKay Sheppard ?

Il faillit la laisser tomber de surprise. Elle avait deux noms de famille ? Le sien et celui de McKay ?  
Mais c'était quoi ce délire ?

Il se baissa doucement pour la reposer à terre. Madison courut jusqu'à son lit et là, il remarqua qu'effectivement, ils avaient poussé l'histoire très loin. Dans les quartiers de McKay, derrière une cloison il y avait un deuxième lit en plus de celui, immense, qui trônait un peu plus loin devant la grande fenêtre. La petite s'approcha du plus petit, enleva ses chaussons, grimpa dessus et se glissa sous les couvertures.

-Tu peux rester avec moi jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme ? Lui demanda t-elle.

_Bon sang, elle a vraiment l'air de se prendre au jeu !_ Se dit-il.

En plus, elle était adorable. Et elle avait un sourire...  
Quand elle sera plus âgée, elle en fera des ravages parmi les hommes !

Il prit place sur un coin du lit, gêné. Il n'avait pas l'habitude et il avait l'impression de ne pas être à sa place. Il n'était pas à sa place. Elle n'était pas sa fille.  
Mais apparemment, Madison en avait décidé autrement.

-Fait-moi un câlin...

Aïe aïe aïe ! Comment faire ? Il était un homme et un adulte. Il ne pouvait décemment pas aller dans le lit d'une fillette ! Ça ne se faisait pas !

Elle leva les yeux et il put voir se yeux briller de larmes.

-Papa, tu veux pas me faire un câlin ? C'est parce que j'ai pas été gentille avec Laura ? Je recommencerais plus, c'est promit ! Dit-elle en reniflant.

John ferma les yeux. En plus, voilà qu'elle se mettait à pleurer ! Il n'avait jamais pu supporter de voir une femme pleurer et maintenant, il savait que les pleurs d'un enfant et bien c'était pareil. Surtout ceux d'une gamine aussi craquante que celle-là. Alors il céda. Mais tout en restant sur les couvertures. Il était hors de question qu'il aille avec elle dessous !

Il s'allongea sur le lit, le dos appuyé sur les oreillers et elle vint se blottir contre lui, sa petite main cherchant la sienne. La tête calée contre son ventre, elle ferma les yeux.

-A tout à l'heure papa... Murmura t-elle.

Son cœur rata un battement et il se sentait tout chose. Il savait que Madison n'était pas sa fille. Il n'avait pas d'enfants. Pour ça, il aurait d'abord fallu avoir la mère. Et étant donné ses penchants, ce n'était pas demain la veille que ça arriverait.

Mais il avait sous les yeux une petite fille qui l'appelait papa, qui lui ressemblait à lui, un peu à l'homme pour qui il ressentait quelque chose et qui en plus, avait un petit je ne sais quoi dans le regard qui lui faisait croire qu'il pourrait être son père. Rodney avait les cheveux châtains et les yeux bleus. Lui, il avait les cheveux noirs et les yeux verts-noisette.

Madison elle, était un mélange des deux. Les yeux de Rodney et la couleur de ses cheveux à lui. Et apparemment, elle avait un peu du caractère de ses deux" parents".

_Super mélange !_ Se dit-il.

Mais pourquoi disait-il ça ? Il n'y croyait pas pourtant !

Ses deux parents... Ça voulait dire que lui et Rodney...  
Un éclat de rire vite réprimé passa quand même ses lèvres. Lui et Rodney. Il essayait de s'imaginer comment pouvait être la vie aux côtés du scientifique de la cité.

_Mais arrête de rêver ! Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas possible ! Tu t'en serais souvenu si tu avais eu une aventure avec lui... _

Non, il ne s'était jamais rien passé entre eux et surtout, deux hommes ne pouvaient pas avoir d'enfant !

Il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte, mais sa main caressait doucement le dos de l'enfant et celle-ci s'était encore plus blottie contre lui. Quand il baissa les yeux et qu'il se vit faire, il la leva tout de suite. Il n'avait pas le droit de se comporter comme ça. C'était indécent. Alors le plus doucement possible, il se dégagea d'elle et l'allongea correctement. Elle gémit doucement et finalement, se tourna et prit une poupée qu'elle serra dans ses bras.

-Bisou... L'entendit-il murmurer au moment ou il allait sortir de la chambre.

Il eut un rire nerveux. Pas ça...

-Bisou papa...

Alors avant qu'elle ne se réveille complètement, il se rapprocha du lit, s'accroupit et se pencha sur elle. Doucement, il l'embrassa sur la joue. Elle était douce et veloutée.

-A tout à l'heure ma puce... Murmura t-il.

Surprit par les paroles qu'il venait de dire, il se releva très vite. C'était sorti tout seul. Naturellement. Il se précipita presque vers la porte, passa la main devant le système d'ouverture et sortit. Puis il s'appuya contre la paroi. Même si c'était une blague, il n'allait pas laisser une enfant seule dans les quartiers de McKay. Comment s'appelait la jeune femme militaire qui était avec la fillette avant qu'il n'arrive ?

_Réfléchit ! Cadman, c'est ça ! Le lieutenant Cadman, c'était bien elle, la petite fille l'avait appelé Laura ! _

Alors il appuya sur son oreillette. Il ne doutait pas un seul instant que quelqu'un allait lui dire qu'elle n'était pas disponible et qu'il fallait qu'il se débrouille !

-Lieutenant Cadman ? Ici Sheppard ! Où êtes-vous ?

_/ Colonel ? Ça y est ? Vous avez déjà réussi ? /_

-Euh... réussit quoi ? Demanda t-il un peu surprit de l'entendre répondre en personne.

Et elle l'avait encore appelé colonel.

_/ A l'endormir voyons ! Bon, j'arrive ! Je suis là dans une minute ! /_

Il attendit, sans trop y croire, mais elle fit son apparition une minute plus tard comme elle l'avait dit.

-Ça y est déjà ? Et bien ! Je savais que si vous étiez là elle s'endormirait très vite.

-Mais pourquoi doit-elle dormir l'après-midi, elle est grande pourtant !

-Colonel, après la petite fête d'hier soir elle a bien besoin de se reposer ! Vous ne vous en rappelez pas, mais avoir six ans, c'est fatigant. Et les petits Athosiens ne se sont pas gênés pour en profiter et courir partout avec elle...

Il allait lui demander d'arrêter de l'appeler colonel quand elle lui posa une question qui le prit au dépourvu.

-Au fait, voulez-vous que je reste ce soir ?

-Euh... je ne sais pas... il se passe quelque chose ce soir ? Demanda t-il en faisant la grimace.

Que pouvait-il bien y avoir pour qu'elle se propose de rester ? Et de rester pour quoi faire ?

Elle ouvrit grand les yeux, puis lui dit d'une voix de maîtresse d'école qui gronde un élève qui n'a pas appris sa leçon.

-Vous n'allez pas me dire que vous avez oublié quand même ?

_Ouh la ! Oublier quoi ? _

-Colonel Sheppard ! Vous avez oublié ? C'est pas vrai ! Ça fait seulement cinq ans et vous avez déjà oublié ? Mais qu'est-ce que ça sera quand vous fêterez vos vingt ans de mariage !

Il la regarda la bouche entrouverte et un air de stupéfaction sur le visage.

_Marié ? Je suis marié ? Mais avec qui ? Et pourquoi elle m'appelle toujours colonel ?_

-Je ne pense pas qu'il vous pardonnera mais...

Elle le regarda en penchant la tête puis continua.

-Si. En fait, il vous pardonnera. Je ne sais pas si je peux dire que vous avez de la chance, mais quand même, il a bien changé depuis que vous êtes ensemble. Et pas en mal si vous voulez mon avis. Il ne peut rien vous refuser ! Il n'y a qu'à se rappeler la façon dont vous lui avez demandé de vous épouser, c'était la demande la plus originale que j'ai jamais entendu !

Elle attendit un instant une hypothétique réponse mais comme son supérieur restait muet, elle continua.

-Bon, je m'occupe de Madison ce soir et cette nuit. Passez la soirée ensemble. Je vous rendrais votre fille demain alors profitez-en ! S'esclaffa en entrant dans la chambre, le laissant seul et complètement déboussolé sur le pas de la porte.

-Alors là, c'est vraiment trop !

Une dimension parallèle. Il ne voyait que ça, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Il était parti ce matin célibataire et il rentrait le soir marié et en plus avec un enfant. Et elle avait dit "il" ?

Il était marié avec un "il" ? Les mariages homosexuels étaient autorisés ?

Depuis quand ? Et surtout, c'était qui ce "il" ?

Cette blague était bien bonne mais il en avait un peu marre alors il décida de retourner voir McKay. Il avait bien ri, enfin presque, mais maintenant ça suffisait !  
Mais le cerveau de John bugga tout à coup.

McKay... le scientifique l'avait embrassé et c'était comporté comme si... non... ça ne pouvait pas être lui !

... Si ?

-John ? Alors, vous avez prévu quoi cette année ? Lui demanda Teyla qu'il croisa au détour d'un couloir.

-J'ai prévu quoi ? Mais pour quoi ?

Elle se mit à rire de bon cœur.

-Vous ne voulez pas me le dire ? Vous savez, je ne lui dirais rien, même s'il me torture ! S'esclaffa t-elle.

Il continuait de la regarder sans rien dire. Même l'Athosienne était dans le coup ?

-Je sais que l'année dernière je lui en ai parlé et que ça à tout gâché. Mais je vous jure que ça ne se reproduira plus !

-Mais de quoi parlez-vous à la fin ?

-Mais de la surprise ! Vous n'avez rien préparé cette année ?

-La surprise... Répéta t-il agacé.

-Vous, vous avez oublié... Constata t-elle. Ça fait cinq ans aujourd'hui, vous avez bien prévu quelque chose tout de même !

Vu la tête qu'elle faisait, il était sûr que s'il parlait il dirait une bêtise, alors il préféra se taire. Teyla était tout de même la seconde personne à lui parler de ces fameux "cinq ans" et d'une surprise.  
Et l'Athosienne était sans aucun doute la dernière personne qui pourrait lui faire une blague de ce genre.

Mais qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être énervant d'être la seule personne à ne pas être au courant de quelque chose que visiblement tout le monde attendait qu'elle fasse !

-John ! Cinq ans de mariage ça se fête, non ? Enfin, c'est ce que vous faites tous les ans... d'ailleurs, je n'aurais jamais cru ça de vous et encore moins de Rodney, mais c'est tellement romantique ! Bon, je vous laisse, mais si vous avez besoin d'aide, n'hésitez pas ! Rajouta t-elle en s'éloignant.

John resta comme deux ronds d'frites là où Teyla l'avait planté. Il était marié avec Rodney...

Mais même si cette nouvelle lui faisait très plaisir, il avait vraiment beaucoup de mal à y croire.

-Bon ce coup-ci, ça suffit ! La comédie a assez durée ! S'exclama t-il en filant au labo d'un pas vif.

oOoOo

-Vous pouvez me dire ce qu'il se passe ?

-John ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ? Ça ne va pas ?

-Non, ça ne va pas ! Pas du tout ! Je pars ce matin faire une expérience pour vous et je rentre cet après-midi alors que pour moi, ça n'a duré qu'une heure, ensuite je vais dans le bureau d'Elisabeth et vous m'embrassez puis je vais dans mes quartiers, enfin je pensais m'y rendre, parce que le lieutenant Cadman m'entraîne dans les vôtres et me demande, enfin je dirais plutôt qu'elle m'a ordonné, d'endormir une petite fille. Et en plus, il paraît que cette petite fille c'est la mienne ! Ensuite, j'apprends par Teyla que je vis avec vous et que ça fait cinq ans aujourd'hui qu'on est marié ! Mettez-vous à ma place, qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre ? Si c'est une blague, bravo ! Elle est bien bonne, mais maintenant ça suffit, expliquez-moi ! Ah oui, j'avais oublié, depuis quand je suis colonel ? Parce que ça, évidemment, ça me plait bien, mais je ne suis que major jusqu'à preuve du contraire !

Rodney l'avait écouté sans rien dire mais il put voir dans ses yeux que tout ce qu'il venait de dire l'avait touché plus que ce qu'il aurait cru possible. Il n'allait quand même pas se mettre à pleurer ?

-John, si tu n'as rien prévu ce n'est pas grave, je peux m'en passer, mais dans ce cas là, qu'as-tu fait de ta journée ?

-Mais je viens de vous le dire ! Elisabeth m'a demandé de faire une expérience avec le jumper et c'est même vous qui avez insisté pour que ce soit moi qui la fasse ! S'énerva t-il.

McKay croisa les bras et se redressa sensiblement.

-Une expérience avec le jumper ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? Et pourquoi tu me vouvoies ? Si t'as un problème, on peut en parler mais ce n'est pas la peine de le prendre sur ce ton !

-Un problème ? Vous me demandez si j'ai un problème ? Alors là, c'est l'hôpital qui s'fout d'la charité ! S'emporta John.

-Je pense qu'effectivement tu dois être fatigué, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour t'adresser à moi de cette façon, alors laisse-moi s'il te plait, tu reviendras quand tu auras repris tes esprits... Rajouta Rodney d'une voix tremblante de colère.

-McKay...

Le scientifique lui faisait face, la tête haute avec un air de défi dans les yeux mais John le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que ce n'était qu'une façade. Mais même si c'était une farce, il avait peut-être été un peu vif dans sa façon de parler. Alors il s'approcha de lui et posa sa main doucement sur son bras. Il l'avait déjà touché mais ce n'était pas dans la même situation et il ne savait pas comment il allait réagir.

Mais rien. Rodney ne broncha pas et un peu embêté, John soupira et la retira.

Le scientifique leva alors les yeux au ciel et s'approcha de lui doucement, s'attendant à être repoussé. Mais comme John ne bougeait pas, il nicha sa tête dans son cou avec un petit gémissement de plaisir non feint.

Et le cœur de John se mit à battre la chamade, troublé. C'était la seconde fois que son équipier se permettait d'avoir envers lui un geste de tendresse comme celui-là et il devait avouer que c'était très agréable. Il se sentait bien. Il resserra instinctivement son étreinte et sans s'en rendre compte caressa de la joue la tête du scientifique en fermant les yeux. Rodney le laissa faire puis il releva la tête et l'embrassa sur la bouche.

Un baiser léger comme une plume. Puis il insista un peu et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Le cœur battant à cent à l'heure, John attendit la suite. Si c'était effectivement une blague, jusqu'où allait-il aller ?

Il sentit une langue plonger dans sa bouche pour aussitôt caresser la sienne avec volupté.

Rodney, l'homme sur lequel il flashait l'embrassait tendrement et il ne put s'empêcher de répondre. Ses mains remontèrent de ses reins à sa nuque et le caressèrent doucement. Le scientifique gémit et se colla à lui. Ce fut d'une douceur et d'une sensualité qui le laissa pantelant et essoufflé. John n'aurait jamais cru qu'il aurait pu être aussi romantique et qu'il embrassait aussi bien.

C'était vraiment très troublant...

-Je préfère ça... Chuchota Rodney en posant son front contre le sien.

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Ce chapitre m'a fait mal au coeur parce que je trouve que John a l'air un peu nunuche et qu'il est plutôt long à la détente. Et comme il a toujours été mon perso préféré, vous comprenez pourquoi ça me fait ça. Mais on va mettre ça sur le compte de son "voyage" ! _**Ticoeur qui se rassure comme elle peut^^**_  
J'espère que ça vous plait toujours ?

Maintenant, c'est à vous de jouer alors à vos claviers et inondez donc ma boite mail, elle n'attend que ça ! lol !

En attendant, je vous souhaite à toutes (j'ai abandonné l'idée d'avoir des lecteurs mâles^^) une excellente journée et une bonne semaine !

Bizzz

Ticœur.

_Et merci de me lire..._


	3. Chapter 3

Pas de blabla trop long aujourd'hui, je vais préparer à manger !  
Sachez cependant que toutes les questions que vous vous êtes posées vont avoir une réponse. Je laisse rarement mes lecteurs dans le doute. Mais je répète, John n'est pas dans une réalité alternative !  
Il ne reste donc pas beaucoup d'autres possibilités... mais patience et vous saurez ce qu'il se passe !

Alors bonne lecture à vous toutes !

**oOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Chapitre 3**

John se demanda soudain si c'était vraiment un jeu où s'il ne faisait pas un rêve. Un rêve étrange mais pas désagréable et il n'avait pas franchement envie de se réveiller.

-J'ai du travail mais on se retrouve ce soir comme prévu ?

-Si vo... tu veux...

Il avait eu du mal à le tutoyer, mais Rodney ne s'en formalisa pas et retourna s'asseoir devant son ordinateur. Encore sous le choc, le militaire resta debout, les bras ballants. Le scientifique travailla quelques minutes puis sentant toujours sa présence dans son dos, il soupira en se retournant.

-J'aime bien qu'on me regarde quand je bosse mais franchement, t'as pas autre chose à faire ?

-Hein ? Euh... si... j'y vais... Lui répondit alors John en secouant la tête.

Il le quitta, encore bouleversé par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'un jour, autre que dans un fantasme, il le tiendrait dans ses bras. Il n'était pas très démonstratif et surtout pas en public et aujourd'hui, dans le bureau d'Elisabeth, il avait été embrassé. Dans un endroit où tout le monde avait pu les voir. Mais pourtant, quand il y repensait, il n'avait rien remarqué sur le visage des techniciens de la salle de contrôle.  
Rien à part un petit sourire discret et amical, pas de réflexions. Ils avaient même eu l'air content, comme si c'était naturel que le chef des scientifiques embrasse le chef des militaires sur la bouche !

Et que dire d'Elisabeth ? Elle leur avait carrément laissé son bureau !

Il ne savait plus où il en était. Et finalement, si c'était un rêve, il fallait qu'il se réveille, parce que même s'il aimait beaucoup les sensations nouvelles qu'il éprouvait quand Rodney et lui étaient proche l'un de l'autre, ça ne pouvait pas durer. La réalité ferait vraiment trop mal quand elle lui tomberait dessus...

Il se dirigea vers ses quartiers pour prendre une douche froide. Il détestait ça, alors ça devrait être efficace !

oOoOo

John passa la main devant l'ouverture de la porte et entra. Il commençait à enlever sa veste quand il arrêta son geste. Sa chambre était vide. Il n'y avait plus rien ! Ses posters, sa guitare, son livre...

Il resta planté sans bouger. Où étaient ses affaires ? Il renfila la manche de sa veste et sortit.

Non, il ne s'était pas trompé de porte pourtant ! Alors quoi ? Il repassa la main sur le système d'ouverture et entra de nouveau. Toujours pareil. Le matelas n'avait plus de draps, comme s'il n'y avait personne qui habitait cette pièce. Il s'approcha du placard et l'ouvrit. Et là, pareil. Pas de vêtements.

Il se passa les mains sur les yeux nerveusement. Il perdait la raison !

En plus, comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il commençait à avoir mal à la tête.

Il décida d'aller voir Carson avant que ça empire. Il devait certainement y avoir quelque chose qui clochait chez lui et mieux valait le savoir le plus vite possible...

oOoOo

-Carson, je peux vous voir, s'il vous plait ?

-C'est fait ! Plaisanta le docteur.

John le regarda de travers. Il n'avait plus envie de jouer.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Vous êtes tous dans le coup ?

-Dans le coup de quoi ? S'étonna Carson.

-Tout ça ! Dit le militaire en levant la main.

-Mais de quoi parlez-vous ?

La migraine qui l'avait saisi martela ses tempes plus fort encore et il se mit à gémir.

-Colonel ? Ça va ?

-Non, j'ai mal à la tête et depuis que je suis rentré, il se passe des choses étranges... et cessez de m'appeler colonel ! C'était drôle au début mais plus maintenant !

-Bon, je vois qu'un examen s'impose. Allez sur la table, je vais voir ce qu'il y a...

John fit un pas, mais fut pris d'un violent vertige et se rattrapa de justesse à la chaise.

-Colonel Sheppard ? Asseyez-vous !

Il avait mal et la lumière lui faisait cligner des yeux. Il leva la tête vers le docteur, mais sa vision était floue. -Colonel ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez ? Colonel ? John ?

Il voyait les lèvres du docteur bouger mais il n'entendait rien.

Et il n'aimait pas du tout la sensation qui l'envahissait en ce moment. Il avait l'impression de flotter...

Carson s'inquiéta parce qu'il n'avait jamais vu le militaire dans cet état là. Il était très pâle et avait le regard vide, ce qui l'intrigua encore plus.

-J'me... sens mal... Balbutia John juste avant de s'écrouler aux pieds de Carson, sans connaissance.

Le docteur se précipita et prit son pouls. Il battait normalement mais il était inconscient. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu provoquer ça chez lui ?

-Infirmiers ! S'écria t-il, venez m'aider !

Deux infirmiers plutôt musclés se précipitèrent dans le bureau du docteur et virent le militaire par terre.

-Aidez-moi à le lever !

Ils l'installèrent sur un lit et Carson l'ausculta.

-Colonel ? Colonel Sheppard ! Réveillez-vous !

Mais le militaire ne répondait pas. Il était toujours aussi pâle et sa respiration était saccadée.

-Merci... Dit-il aux deux hommes, je m'en occupe...

-Bien docteur...

Beckett resta à son chevet un moment, mais aucun changement ne se profila. Alors il ouvrit la veste du militaire, lui brancha des électrodes sur le torse, puis prit sa tension qu'il trouva un peu élevée et passa la main sur le front de son patient. Il était un peu chaud...

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ? Se demanda t-il.

Il n'avait pas d'explications à ça alors il laissa la porte ouverte et se dirigea vers son bureau.

-Rodney ! S'exclama t-il, il faut que je le prévienne !

Il appuya alors sur son oreillette et l'appela.

-Rodney ? C'est Beckett, vous pouvez venir à l'infirmerie s'il vous plait ?

_/ Carson ? Bien sûr ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? /_

-C'est John…

_/ John ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? / _Demanda le scientifique d'un ton pas rassuré.

-Je préférais vous le dire de vive voix...

_/ Vous m'inquiétez ! Dites-moi ! /_

-Venez, vous verrez...

oOoOo

Le docteur n'attendit pas longtemps avant de voir le scientifique entrer comme une furie dans l'infirmerie.

-Carson ? Alors, où est-il ?

-Derrière vous...

Rodney se retourna d'un bloc et le vit, couché sur un lit et branché. Il s'approcha de lui et caressa le dos de sa main droite avec son pouce. Aucune réaction, il ne bougeait toujours pas.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Demanda t-il en se tournant vers Carson.

-Je n'en sais rien encore. Il est venu me voir pour me dire qu'il se passait des choses bizarres et s'est plaint d'un mal de tête.

-Vous lui avez donné quelque chose pour dormir ?

-Non, il a perdu connaissance...

-Il a quoi ? S'exclama t-il.

-Il a perdu connaissance et je ne sais pas encore pour quelle raison. Il est un peu chaud c'est vrai et sa tension est un peu élevée, mais à part ça, je ne sais pas pourquoi il est toujours inconscient.

McKay s'appuya alors des deux mains sur le bords du lit et expira fortement.

-John... je ne sais pas c'que t'as mais t'as plutôt intérêt à te réveiller vite fait !

Rodney et sa légendaire délicatesse amenèrent un sourire aux lèvres du doc.

-Allez ! Mais réveille toi bon sang !

Le malade tourna la tête en gémissant, mais ne se réveilla pas pour autant.

_/ McKay, on a un appel du Dédale, retrouvez moi à la salle de réunion ! /_

Rodney sursauta et appuya sur son oreillette pour répondre.

-Je suis assez occupé Elisabeth... Grogna t-il.

_/ McKay... /_

-Mais il ne devait être là que dans trois jours ! Je dois y aller, le Dédale arrive et ils ont besoin de moi... Râla t-il en regardant le doc.

Le docteur posa sa main sur son épaule.

-Je m'occupe de lui. Allez-y sans crainte, je vous préviens dès qu'il y a du changement.

-Merci...

Rodney posa sa main sur celle de John et se pencha sur le militaire.

-Je t'aime... Murmura t-il à son oreille avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

oOoOo

-McKay, désolée de vous déranger mais Caldwell voudrait nous parler à tous les deux.

-J'espère que c'est important... Grommela le scientifique en se triturant les mains.

-Commandant Caldwell, ici Elisabeth Weir, comment allez-vous ?

_/ Très bien, je vous remercie. Est-ce que le colonel Sheppard est là ? /_

-Euh... non, il est allé sur le continent... Mentit Elisabeth très facilement, vous vouliez lui parler ?

_/ Dites lui simplement que j'apporte ce qu'il a demandé. Mais j'espère bien que c'est la dernière fois ! /_

-Euh... oui, je lui dirais... Répondit la dirigeante en regardant le scientifique debout à ses côtés.

Sheppard avait finalement prévu de faire venir quelque chose de la Terre pour leur anniversaire et McKay, qui avait visiblement la tête ailleurs, n'avait pas fait attention, ce qui arrangea bien ses affaires.

_/ Bien, je vous laisse et à dans deux jours ! Dédale terminé /_

-D'accord, Atlantis terminé.

Puis elle se tourna vers Chuck.

-Pouvez-vous vous occuper de faire préparer les chambres qu'ils occuperont ?

-Bien sûr, pas de problème !

-C'est tout ? C'est pour ça que vous m'avez fait venir ? S'énerva Rodney qui sembla se réveiller d'un coup. Bon et bien moi je retourne à l'infirmerie !

-L'infirmerie ? Pourquoi, vous êtes malade ? Lui demanda gentiment Elisabeth.

-Moi non mais John a eu un malaise et j'aurais vraiment aimé ne pas me déranger pour rien... Ronchonna Rodney.

-Ce n'est pas grave j'espère ? S'inquiéta Elisabeth.

-Carson ne sait pas c'qu'il a alors il le garde en observation. De toute façon, il n'a pas repris connaissance...

-Carson est le meilleur alors il fera tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour que John aille mieux. Vous pouvez lui faire confiance vous savez ?

-Oui, je sais. N'empêche que je m'inquiète quand même...

-Allez près de lui et ne vous occupez de rien d'autre.

-Merci... Lui répondit Rodney en descendant l'escalier très vite.

oOoOo

John finit par ouvrir les yeux. Il avait encore mal au crâne, mais il n'avait plus cette sensation de flottement.

-Mais où est-ce que je suis ?

Le docteur n'était pas loin et s'approcha du lit dès qu'il l'entendit parler.

-Colonel ? Enfin !

-Carson ? Mais qu'est-ce que...

Il se redressa, enfin il essaya, parce que dès qu'il tourna la tête, un vertige le prit au dépourvu. Carson se précipita et l'aida à se rallonger.

-Restez calme colonel.

Le militaire se recoucha et souffla.

-Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai ? Gémit-il.

-Je n'en sais rien, mais apparemment, vous allez rester ici ce soir. Je suis désolé, mais si vous aviez prévu de faire la fête, c'est raté...

-J'ai pas envie de faire la fête... j'ai la tête qui va exploser...

Il passa sa main sur son front en fermant les yeux et inspira à fond. Il n'allait pas bien, pas bien du tout.

-Je crois que je vais être malade... Murmura t-il en regardant le docteur.

Il se pencha brusquement en dehors du lit et son corps fut pris de convulsions. Carson eut juste le temps de le retenir avant qu'il ne tombe. Mais le militaire ne contrôlait plus ses mouvements et se cambra violemment avant de retomber sur le lit, les yeux fermés et ne bougea plus. Carson prit sa lampe et souleva ses paupières. Au moins, ses pupilles réagissaient, c'était déjà ça.

-Colonel ? John ! Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que vous me faites ?

Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Ça ne lui était jamais arrivé et là, il se sentait complètement inutile.

-Carson ? Vous êtes là ?

Rodney ? Oh bon sang ! Je vais lui dire ça comment ?

-Je suis là !

-Alors ? Il va mieux ?

-En fait, non...

-Il n'est toujours pas réveillé ?

-Et bien il a ouvert les yeux et...

-Et quoi ? Carson ! Dites-moi ! S'énerva Rodney.

-Il a eu des convulsions et a reperdu connaissance.

-Quoi ? Mais... mais il allait bien ce matin pourtant !

McKay se pencha de nouveau vers John et lui parla plutôt brusquement.

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu as foutu aujourd'hui mais j'espère que ça valait le coup pour que ça te mette dans cet état là ! Vous ne savez toujours pas pourquoi il est comme ça ? Demanda t-il en se tournant alors vers Carson.

-Non et ça me désole. Je n'ai jamais vu ça, surtout chez lui. Il n'est jamais malade, le gêne l'a toujours aidé, mais là, je me sens totalement impuissant... Rodney, ce n'est pas la peine de rester ici, allez voir Madison elle a plus besoin de vous que lui...

-Vous croyez que je peux le laisser ?

-Bien sûr ! Répondit-il en souriant doucement, je reste là ne vous inquiétez pas !

Le scientifique soupira en sortant.

-Bon d'accord, mais...

-Oui ! Coupa Carson, je vous appelle dès qu'il se réveille, c'est promit !

Le scientifique ne trompa pas le doc. Derrière son apparence nonchalante, Rodney cachait un cœur d'or et il aimait le militaire, ça crevait les yeux, même s'il ne le montrait pas toujours...

oOoOo

Rodney était un peu angoissé. Bon d'accord, il était complètement paniqué ! Depuis qu'il se connaissait, jamais John n'avait été malade. Sauf un petit rhume et là, ça leur avait permis de se sortir d'une situation plutôt embarrassante étant donné que son nez bouché l'avait empêché d'être "contaminé'" par Lucius. Il se racla la gorge de honte quand il se rappela comment lui s'était comporté à ce moment là...

Mais il fallait qu'il se reprenne alors il marcha comme un automate jusqu'à sa chambre et entra.

-Cadman ? Appela t-il doucement.

-Je suis là... Murmura la jeune femme en l'entraînant près de la porte. Elle dort encore, mais je pense que si vous voulez qu'elle fasse une nuit complète, il faudrait la réveiller maintenant. Elle a dormi une heure, c'est largement suffisant. Mais au fait, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? J'ai dit au colonel Sheppard que je m'occupais de Madison pour la nuit, il ne vous l'a pas dit ?

-Non, il n'a pas eu le temps...

-Comment ça pas le temps, il n'a rien prévu cette année ?

Rodney se sentit mal et Laura s'en aperçu.

-Docteur McKay, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-C'est John, il est à l'infirmerie.

-A l'infirmerie ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Carson ne sait pas ce qu'il a. Il a perdu connaissance et ne se réveille pas.

Rodney croisa ses bras sur son torse, comme pour se protéger. Il reconnaissait qu'il n'était pas vraiment courageux, qu'il paniquait assez facilement mais depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, il avait fait d'énorme progrès et avait pris de l'assurance. Mais là, il se sentait impuissant. John n'était jamais malade alors qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ?  
Laura s'approcha de lui, le prit dans ses bras et le relâcha très vite quand elle le sentit se tendre.

-Si le docteur Beckett est avec lui, alors il ira mieux dans pas longtemps. J'en suis persuadée !

Rodney renifla puis se redressa.

-J'espère... mais je pense que je vais m'occuper de Madison ce soir.

-Vous êtes sûr ?

-Oui. Ça m'étonnerait que Carson laisse John sortir. Pas après ce qui vient de lui arriver..

-Bon d'accord. Mais sachez que si vous changez d'avis, ma proposition tient toujours !

-Merci, je ferais appel à vous si je change d'avis. Promit !

Laura sortie, Rodney s'avança dans la pièce. La chambre était encore éclairée par le soleil qui n'était pas encore tout à fait couché et il s'approcha du lit de la petite fille. Il passa la main doucement sur sa joue.

-Ma chérie, c'est daddy, il faut te réveiller mon cœur... Murmura t-il tendrement.

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Bonne semaine à vous et à lundi prochain pour la suite !  
Bizzz  
Ticœur

_Et merci de me lire..._

Et comme il y a des lectrices qui ne tiennent toujours pas compte des désirs de l'auteur, je me répète...  
**Vous avez aimé ma fic ? J'en suis ravie !  
****Vous n'avez pas envie de laisser une review, ça me chagrine mais c'est votre droit absolu !  
****Mais dans ce cas, ne mettez pas cette histoire dans votre liste de "fics favorites" parce que je recevrais un mail qui me le dira et ça ne me fera pas de tout plaisir !****  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Salut à tous et à toutes !  
Vous avez passez un bon week-end ?

Moi oui ! J'ai bien bricolé et maintenant, j'ai bien mal au dos^^  
C'est ça quand on vieillit... en plus, j'ai pris un an y'a pas longtemps. Mais mon homme m'a offert un super resto et à la fin j'ai eu un collier en or avec une pierre rose pâle sertie au centre.  
C'était super et j'ai même pas eu mal au pied avec mes échasses de 13cm de haut !

Bon, j'arrête de raconter ma life (mais est-ce que y'a des lectrices qui lisent les blablas ?) et je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre !  
Bonne lecture à vous tous et toutes !

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Chapitre 4**

La petite soupira et lui tourna le dos, faisant sourire Rodney. Elle était réveillée, mais faisait comme si ce n'était pas le cas. Elle tenait ça de son père, enfin, de son autre père et tout comme lui, elle détestait se lever. Paradoxalement, elle avait pourtant toujours essayé d'échapper à la sieste quand elle était plus jeune.

Pas comme John...

Cette pensée le fit rougir. Le militaire aimait la sieste. Mais pas pour dormir... ou alors après, bien après...

-Ma puce il faut te lever, sinon tu ne vas pas dormir cette nuit... allez, debout !

-Je veux que papa vienne !

A ces mots, la gorge de Rodney se noua. Il en était sûr, mais il avait espéré que pour une fois, elle ne l'aurait pas réclamé. John s'arrangeait toujours pour être là quand elle se levait, où alors, il lui faisait toujours parvenir un petit mot par l'intermédiaire des communications. Il adorait sa fille et n'avait jamais loupé un seul instant de sa vie. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

-Papa est malade ma chérie et il ne pourra pas venir.

La petite fille se redressa sur son lit.

-Papa est malade ? Mais il m'a fait un bisou tout à l'heure !

-Je sais, mais maintenant il est avec Carson...

La petite se jeta dans les bras de McKay et pleurnicha.

-Je veux pas que papa soit malade, je veux le voir !

-On ne peut pas mon cœur, on ne peut pas...

-Je veux voir papa... Sanglota t-elle.

Le scientifique prit la tête de la petite fille entre ses mains et lui parla doucement.

-Bon d'accord, mais seulement si tu arrêtes de pleurer. Et si papa dort, tu ne l'embêteras pas !

-Promit juré ! Dit Madison sérieusement en séchant ses larmes avec sa main.

Rodney passa sa main dans les cheveux noirs. Elle était jeune mais tellement posée, tellement mûre pour son âge... Et très intelligente aussi. Elle savait déjà lire et compter. John avait une patience infinie et s'était complètement impliqué dans l'éducation de leur fille. Il était très intelligent, contrairement à ce qu'il aimait faire croire, en fait, il avait une intelligence supérieure à la normale.

Et lui, en tant que scientifique galactiquement reconnu, il ne désespérait pas de faire apprécier les sciences de la physique à Maddy, même si pour l'instant, c'était vraiment mal barré...  
Leur fille avait comme une sorte d'allergie à ses explications.  
C'était vraiment incompréhensible n'est-ce pas ?

oOoOo

-Rodney ? Alors, vous vous promenez ?

-Non, on va voir papa, il est malade ! Répondit Madison à sa place.

Teyla regarda Rodney en fronçant les sourcils.

-C'est vrai ? S'étonna t-elle.

-Oui, il est à l'infirmerie avec Carson. Et Maddy veut le voir...

Teyla se baissa et se mit à la hauteur de la petite fille.

-Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas venir avec moi ?

-Où ça ?

-Je vais voir mes amis sur le continent.

En disant ça, elle avait levé les yeux et regardait Rodney, quêtant son approbation. Elle n'avait pas prévu de de sortir aujourd'hui, mais avait deviné que ça embêtait le scientifique que la petite voit son père malade.

-Non merci ! Répondit Madison, je préfère voir papa. On y va daddy ? Demanda t-elle en regardant Rodney.

-Oui mon cœur, on y va !

Puis il sourit à l'Athosienne en la remerciant d'un signe de tête. C'était bien essayé, mais quand sa fille avait quelque chose en tête, il était assez difficile de la faire changer d'avis. Et la seule personne qui arrivait à lui faire faire tout ce qu'il voulait et bien justement, c'était son père. Quand il repensait aux deux amours de sa vie quand ils étaient ensemble, un sourire doux vint se plaquer sur son visage. John et Madison...

_Flash back...  
_Ils étaient sur P3S635, essayant de trouver des survivants parmi les décombres d'un village totalement détruit suite à un séisme, quand ils avaient entendu des pleurs. Ronon et John avait fouillé partout mais c'était Teyla qui avait trouvé le bébé en premier. Un petit bout de chou miraculeusement sauvé par un meuble qui était tombé en biais sur le berceau et qui l'avait protégé des débris de la maison.  
Enfin, de ce qu'il en restait...  
L'enfant hurlait de tous ses poumons et l'Athosienne n'avait pas réussi à le calmer malgré les paroles réconfortantes qu'elle lui chuchotait à l'oreille tout en le berçant.

-Vous pouvez pas le faire taire ? Ronchonna Rodney.

-Il doit être mort de faim, vous le seriez aussi à sa place ! Rétorqua John en caressant la joue salie mais pourtant si douce.

-Ouais mais ça perce les tympans ! Rajouta le scientifique en s'éloignant.

-Vous n'avez qu'à vous en occuper vous qui êtes si doué ! Grogna John en pestant contre la mauvaise humeur de son équipier.

Rodney s'arrêta net, se tourna, inspira profondément et s'approcha de Teyla en tendant les bras.

-Vous allez voir c'que vous allez voir ! Se vanta t-il.

John ricana en voyant l'air pas vraiment avenant qu'avait le scientifique et se demanda s'il ne ferait pas mieux de sauver le bébé de plusieurs années de psychothérapie en le prenant lui-même. Seulement il arrêta très vite de ricaner parce que le petit se calma aussitôt qu'il fut dans les bras du scientifique.

-Comment vous avez fait ? S'étonna le militaire.

-Je sais pas pourquoi mais les mômes m'aime bien... Grimaça Rodney en berçant légèrement l'enfant qui avait attrapé son index et le suçait allègrement.

-Ouais... c'est sans doute parce que vous mangez tellement de sucrerie que vos doigts doivent en être imprégné... Rajouta John assez dubitatif, mais épaté tout de même.

-Vous êtes jaloux parce que pour une fois quelqu'un m'aime plus que vous ? S'exclama Rodney un peu vexé.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Que c'est un concours entre nous ?

-Non mais... mais qu'est-ce que... ahhHH ?

-Rodney ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez ? Demanda Teyla alors qu'il écartait brusquement le bébé de lui.

-Ce gnome m'a pissé dessus ! Couina le scientifique en le tenant à bout de bras.

-GnnaAaHhh ! Rigola le "gnome" en question en se mettant le poing dans la bouche et en bavant.

Le militaire, un instant sans voix, finit par éclater de rire, rapidement suivit par Teyla qui essayait vainement de se retenir. Ronon, qui n'avait rien dit jusque là, ne put s'empêcher de faire une remarque qui vexa encore plus McKay.

-Votre veste et votre pantalon en ont pris un coup...

-Estimez-vous heureux qu'il n'y ait eu que ça ! Ricana encore John.

Un bruit imitant parfaitement une tuyauterie qui se serait débouchée d'un coup se fit entendre. Et presque aussitôt après...

-Oohhh... pour une fois, j'aurais vraiment aimé que vous ayez raison... Marmonna Rodney en plissant son nez de dégoût.

-Bon, je doute sincèrement qu'il y ait encore des gens en vie malheureusement... alors on rentre !

-Avec ça ? Demanda Rodney en montrant l'enfant de la tête.

-Bien sûr McKay ! Vous ne pensez tout de même pas qu'on va le laisser ici !

Le borborygme qui sortit de la bouche du malheureux scientifique arrosé et qui ressemblait un chouilla à de vagues excuses, ne suffit pas à faire oublier à John qu'il avait pensé le laisser seul sur la planète.  
Même quand on n'aime pas les enfants on ne les abandonne pas ! Et encore moins un bébé !

oOoOo

Il en coula de l'eau sous les ponts avant que John pardonne à McKay. Le bébé, qui avait environ dix huit mois d'après Carson et qui était une petite fille, n'avait plus de parents et tout naturellement, elle avait été adoptée par tout le personnel d'Atlantis. Curieusement, Rodney était le seul à pouvoir calmer l'enfant et petit à petit, le redoutable scientifique avait fini par s'intéresser un peu à la vie de "la gosse" comme il l'appelait. Mais cette appellation ne convenait pas à Elisabeth qui lui avait demandé de lui donner un nom.

-Pardon ? Mais pourquoi moi ? S'étonna Rodney.

-Sheppard et vous êtes les seuls avec qui elle se sent bien. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, ça reste une énigme également pour moi... Rajouta Elisabeth tout bas.

-Alors demandez à Sheppard !

-Je viens de l'appeler, il arrive.

-Bien ! S'exclama Rodney en s'asseyant et en croisant les bras, l'air bravache.

oOoOo

-J'aime bien Chaya... Commença John.

-Quoi ? Faillit s'étrangler Rodney, mais ça va pas non ?

-Pourquoi pas ! C'est joli comme nom, n'est-ce pas Elisabeth ?

-Il n'est pas question qu'elle s'appelle comme cette... cette... greluche ! S'emporta McKay.

-Greluche ? Mais qu'est-ce... Commença la dirigeante.

-Elisabeth, s'il vous plait, ne me dites pas que vous approuvez ! Coupa le scientifique.

-Bah c'est à dire que...

-Il est hors de question que ma fille s'appelle comme ça !

-Votre fille ? S'étonna John, et depuis quand elle est votre fille ?

Et là, le chef scientifique de la cité d'Atlantis, celui qui était réputé pour ses sautes d'humeurs mémorables, celui dont la mauvaise foi était quasiment légendaire se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Sa fille.

En fait, il devait avouer que la petite avait un adorable sourire, des superbes yeux bleus, tout comme les siens d'ailleurs et qu'en plus, elle ne pleurait pratiquement jamais. Elle dormait comme un ange la nuit et babillait gentiment à chaque fois qu'il entrait dans la pièce où elle était.  
Alors oui, effectivement, il s'était mis à la considérer comme sa fille. Lui qui détestait les enfants se rendait compte qu'il n'avait pas du tout envie de la laisser hors de sa vie.

-Meredith... Dit-il alors.

-Vous savez que c'est très égocentrique de s'appeler soi-même par son prénom ? Ironisa John.

-Alors elle s'appellera Madison Meredith McKay. Insista Rodney.

-Et pourquoi pas Sheppard ? S'emporta John, après tout, c'est moi qui voulait aller sur cette planète où, je vous le rappelle, vous vouliez la laisser seule !

Le scientifique regarda John en penchant légèrement la tête.

-D'accord... Elisabeth, vous pouvez enregistrer que le Major John Sheppard et moi-même, c'est-à-dire Meredith Rodney McKay seront les deux tuteurs de la petite Madison Meredith McKay Sheppard ?

Soufflée, Elisabeth fixait les deux hommes, la bouche et les yeux grands ouverts.

-Hein ? Sortit-elle fort peu élégamment.

-Nous... Commença Rodney en regardant John qui approuva silencieusement en hochant la tête, avons décidé d'être les tuteurs de la petite Madison Meredith McKay Sheppard. Officiellement bien sûr !

-Bien sûr ! Renchérit le militaire en bombant le torse.

-Et vous avez décidé ça quand ? Demanda Elisabeth encore sous le choc.

-Maintenant, pourquoi ? S'étonna Rodney.

-C'est si soudain... vous savez qu'un enfant demande de l'attention, de l'amour et une certaine éducation ?

-Vous trouvez que je suis mal élevé ? Rétorqua Rodney.

-Euh... bah c'est-à-dire...

-Là, elle a pas tout à fait tort... Marmonna le militaire, approuvant le début de réponse d'Elisabeth.

-Vous croyez être mieux que moi peut-être ? Lança alors Rodney un peu vexé en toisant John.

-Bon et bien je crois que je vais avoir du boulot... Marmonna Elisabeth en ouvrant son portable. Il va falloir jouer serrer mais je pense que je vais pouvoir faire fléchir le SGC à propos de l'adoption de la petite.

-Je vous fait totalement confiance Elisabeth, je suis sûre que vous allez y arriver ! Affirma Rodney en se levant.

oOoOo

Le temps passa et Rodney et John s'impliquèrent chaque jour un peu plus dans la vie de leur petite protégée Et ce qui devait arriver arriva, ils se rapprochèrent sensiblement l'un de l'autre. Jusqu'au jour ou la situation évolua quelque peu et un matin les trouva couchés ensemble, dans le même lit et enlacés...

oOoOo

-Tu me donnes Maddy ? Je vais la mettre au lit !

-Pas maintenant. Je la garde encore un peu, on regarde la fin du match ensemble. Répondit John sans même lever la tête.

-Un match ? Mais tu te rends compte j'espère, que Madison n'a qu'un an et demi et qu'à mon avis, elle ne sait pas encore ce qu'elle veut ? Répliqua Rodney.

-Mais regarde la ! Elle a les yeux rivés sur l'écran !

-Elle dort debout oui ! Allez, donne la moi ! Insista McKay.

-Pas question ! Je l'ai, je la garde !

-Mais c'est quoi cette réflexion ? Tu parles d'elle comme si c'était un jouet ! S'indigna le scientifique.

-Et toi tu veux toujours l'avoir quand elle est avec moi !

-Mais c'est pas vrai !

-Bien sûr que si !

Les deux hommes étaient tellement pris dans leur querelle qu'ils ne se rendirent même pas compte que Madison pleurait doucement en suçant son poing. Ce n'est que quand ils entendirent un reniflement qu'ils s'arrêtèrent net de se chamailler.

-Ma puce ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ? Lui demanda John gentiment en la tournant vers lui.

-Pa... pa...

Il y eut un blanc, assez long d'ailleurs, qui ne fut interrompu que par un hoquet de la petite.

-Elle a parlé ! S'étonna John.

-Ouais...

Dire que Rodney se sentait seul était très proche de la réalité, même si le militaire et Madison était dans la même pièce que lui. Depuis qu'ils avaient pris la décision de s'occuper de la petite orpheline, c'était avec Rodney qu'elle se calmait le plus rapidement. John n'en était pas du tout jaloux, reconnaissant volontiers que son statut de chef militaire ne lui facilitait pas la tâche.

Les entraînements, les réunions avec les différentes équipes, les missions à préparer avec Lorne, tout ça ne lui laissait pas vraiment beaucoup de temps. Lui il pouvait s'en occuper plus facilement quand il était dans son labo à chercher comment fonctionnaient des artéfacts anciens et l'entendre dire son premier mot alors qu'elle était dans les bras de John lui cassa le moral.

-Tu te rends compte ? Elle a dit papa !

-Oui, j'ai entendu... Marmonna Rodney en s'éloignant.

Il décida de les laisser tranquille puisque même la petite ne faisait pas grand cas de lui. John remarqua rapidement que le comportement de son ami n'était pas habituel. Le scientifique ne se mettait jamais de côté. Bien au contraire, il était plutôt du genre à se mettre en avant alors le voir dans cet état là lui faisait bizarre et il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Il se leva du lit sur lequel il était à moitié allongé, posa la petite dans son parc et s'approcha de Rodney, l'empêchant de passer la main devant le système d'ouverture.

-Rodney ? Ça ne va pas ? Lui demanda t-il gentiment.

-Si. Tout va bien, tout va parfaitement bien ! Je te laisse avec ta fille puisqu'elle te préfère à moi !

-Mais ce n'est pas une compétition entre nous ! On ne va pas se battre pour savoir qui de nous deux elle apprécie le plus !

-Elle ne pense pas comme toi visiblement...

-Mais elle n'a qu'un an et demi et tu l'as dit toi-même, elle ne sait pas encore ce qu'elle veut !

-Daaaaddyyy...

Les deux hommes se retournèrent dans un bel ensemble et fixèrent Madison avec de grands yeux.

-Paaaapa... daaaaddy ! S'exclama la fillette en les regardant tous les deux avec un grand sourire.

-Euh... elle a bien dit...

-Papa...

-... et daddy... tu crois qu'elle fait déjà la différence ? S'étonna John.

-C'est ma fille, elle est très intelligente ! S'enorgueillit Rodney.

-C'est vrai... Approuva John en prenant Maddy dans ses bras. Alors ma puce, tu vas aller au dodo ?

-Daddy ! S'exclama t-elle alors en tendant les bras à Rodney qui se mit à sourire.

-Allez, ce coup-ci, tu vas aller au lit ma chérie ! A moins que "papa" ne soit pas d'accord ? Dit alors Rodney en se tournant vers John avec un air de défi sur le visage.

-Si, bonne nuit ma puce ! Lui dit-il en lui faisant un bisou sur le bout du nez, ce qui la fit rire.

Le scientifique se dirigea vers la petite pièce qui avait été aménagée en chambre d'enfant en chantonnant doucement et le voir réagir comme ça mit du baume au cœur du militaire. Il n'attendit d'ailleurs pas très longtemps avant de le voir revenir.

-Elle dort déjà ? S'étonna John.

-Dès que je lui parle de physique quantique elle s'endort... Grimaça Rodney.

Sheppard éclata de rire et transmit sa bonne humeur à McKay qui en fit rapidement autant. Puis les deux hommes s'installèrent confortablement sur le lit et regardèrent la fin du match.  
Mais ils s'endormirent avant les prolongations et Rodney se mit à ronfler comme un sonneur, bien calé dans le dos de John qui avait un petit sourire scotché sur les lèvres...  
_Fin du flash back..._

**oOoOo**

**A suivre...**

**oOoOo**

Et voilà, maintenant vous savez comment Rodney et John sont devenus "papas" !  
J'espère que ça vous plait toujours autant ?

Moi, comme d'hab', je vous laisse pour aller préparer la bouffe de midi !  
Bonne journée et à la semaine prochaine !  
Bizzz  
Ticœur

_Et merci de me lire..._


	5. Chapter 5

On est lundi et voilà la suite. Alors bonne lecture !

**oOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Chapitre 5**

Ils étaient arrivés. Mais avant d'entrer, Rodney tenait à prévenir sa fille alors il se baissa et lui parla d'une voix qu'il voulait rassurante. Ni lui ni John ne lui avaient jamais menti, pour aucune raison et il n'allait pas commencer maintenant. Mais il fallait qu'il la prévienne de ce qu'elle allait voir dans l'infirmerie. Son père, sur un lit, les yeux fermés et avec des fils qui sortaient de sous les draps.

Vision terrible pour une enfant aussi jeune.  
Madison encaissa les informations sans rien dire et pourtant, elle avait des larmes dans les yeux. Son papa était malade.

-Allez, on y va ma chérie. Ça va aller ?

-Oui daddy...

oOoOo

Carson était près du lit et avait le stéthoscope posé sur la poitrine de John. Son cœur battait normalement, sa tension était normale elle aussi et il n'avait plus de fièvre. En fait, il avait l'air d'aller un peu mieux. Mais il n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance.

Soupirant, il posa ses mains sur le lit et regarda son patient.

-Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez. Mais il faudra bien qu'un jour vous vous réveilliez ! Alors s'il vous plait, faites un effort ! Pas pour moi mais pour vous. Pour vous deux. Ne lui faites pas ça aujourd'hui...

-Ne lui faites pas quoi ? Et à qui ? Entendit-il derrière lui.

Il se retourna et les vit tous les deux, Rodney et Madison.

-Mais pourquoi l'avez-vous amené ? Elle ne devrait pas être ici... Murmura Carson en montrant du menton la fillette.

Rodney fit une moue fataliste avant de répondre.

-Je sais, mais elle voulait le voir...

-Et je suppose que vous n'avez pas pu dire non...

-Non...

Carson sourit lui aussi en entendant la réponse.

-Vous voyez ! Vous y arrivez quand même, alors essayez avec elle pour voir !

Il savait parfaitement que le scientifique n'essaierait même pas. Madison était une petite fille très gentille et personne n'avait jamais eu à lui dire non. Elle ne réclamait jamais rien qui ne soit pas autorisé à une enfant de son âge et tout le monde sur Atlantis l'adorait. Et elle savait comment s'y prendre malgré le fait qu'elle n'ait que six ans et demi. Son sourire...

Le même que celui de John, charmeur et tendre. Mais elle, elle "embobinait" tout le monde avec, les hommes autant que les femmes !

-Où il est papa ? Demanda t-elle.

Carson se pencha pour se mettre à sa hauteur et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Madison, tu sais que ton papa est malade et il dort, alors il ne faut pas le réveiller d'accord ?

-D'accord ! Où il est ?

Le docteur se redressa et fixa Rodney.

-Elle a de la suite dans les idées cette petite, on se demande de qui elle tient ça... vous pouvez l'emmener, mais pas longtemps, il faut qu'il se repose, même si je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'il a.

Madison entra, silencieuse et s'approcha du lit où était couché son père. Elle le regarda, pencha un peu la tête et entreprit de grimper sur le lit.

-Maddy ! Non ! S'exclama Rodney.

Trop tard, elle avait réussi à mettre un genou sur le lit. Mais quand elle voulut se pencher en avant pour se hisser sur le matelas, elle glissa en poussant un petit cri. Elle essaya de se rattraper au drap comme elle put et avant que le docteur ou même Rodney n'aient le temps de se précipiter pour la retenir, un bras se posa derrière elle et l'empêcha de tomber.

-Colonel Sheppard ?

-John ?

Ils s'étaient exclamés tous les deux en même temps. Il avait bougé. Son bras maintenait fermement la petite et l'attira sur lui. Il avait enfin ouvert les yeux et la regardait fixement.

-Papa ! Tu es réveillé !

Madison se coucha à côté de lui et posa sa tête dans son cou.

-Tu m'as manqué papa, j'aime pas quand t'es malade...

John referma les yeux et un petit bruit strident se fit soudain entendre. L'alarme du moniteur cardiaque...

Carson se précipita du côté du lit où se trouvait l'appareil et regarda le tracé. Puis il regarda son patient. Il avait l'air d'aller bien pourtant, sa main était posée en travers du dos de sa fille et le caressait doucement. Il se mit alors à sourire.

-Carson ? Il va bien ?

Rodney aussi avait entendu le bruit et surtout, il avait remarqué l'air inquiet du docteur. Mais là, il souriait. Ça voulait dire quoi ?

-Oui, il va très bien.

-Alors c'était quoi ce bruit ?

-Rien de grave. Il a sa fille dans ses bras. Son cœur s'est un peu emballé...

-Vous dites n'importe quoi docteur... je n'ai pas d'enfant... Murmura John.

-Papa ? Mais si ! Je suis là ! S'exclama la fillette en relevant la tête.

Le militaire se tourna vers elle. Ce n'était pas possible. Il fallait que ça s'arrête sinon il allait devenir dingue. Alors il regarda Rodney.

-Vous pouvez l'emmener avec vous ? J'aimerai parler à Carson. Seul à seul. S'il vous plait.

-John ! Mais...

-Rodney... Coupa Beckett, emmenez Madison avec vous, il faut qu'il se repose.

Rodney ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais le regard insistant du doc finit par l'en dissuader.

-Viens mon cœur, Carson a dit que papa doit se reposer. On reviendra demain, d'accord ?

-D'accord. Au revoir papa !

Et ils sortirent tous les deux, laissant les deux hommes face à face. Carson avait les bras croisés et un air qui ne disait rien qui vaille à John. Il avait l'air fâché... Mais pourquoi serait-il fâché ?

-Bon, maintenant qu'ils ne sont plus là, vous allez peut-être m'expliquer à quoi vous jouez ?

Le militaire ouvrit grand les yeux.

-Parce que c'est moi qui joue ? C'est la meilleure !

Puis il se mit à gémir de nouveau.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore... Soupira Carson en mettant ses mains dans ses poches.

-J'ai mal à la tête ! Ronchonna John.

-Bien fait !

-Comment ? S'étonna Sheppard, je vous dis que j'ai mal à la tête et vous me répondez que c'est bien fait ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette réponse ?

-Celle que vous méritez pour avoir fait ce que vous venez de faire !

-Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? Vous me demandez à moi de vous dire ce que vous avez fait ?

-Oui !

-C'est la meilleure de l'année ! S'emporta le docteur.

John commençait sérieusement à se poser des questions. Ça ne pouvait pas être une blague, où alors, Carson avait décidé de le faire tourner en bourrique. Mais son petit problème de santé, il ne l'avait pas voulu quand même et à ce propos, le docteur ne lui avait toujours pas dit ce qu'il lui était arrivé et il avait même eu l'air très embêté. Il ne le croyait pas capable de prolonger ça à l'infini. Il était trop intègre. Alors quoi ?

-Carson, je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a, mais depuis que je suis rentré il se passe des choses étranges. Je ne suis pas marié avec Rodney. Je crois que je m'en serais souvenu et Madison ne peut donc pas être ma fille. McKay m'a demandé de faire une expérience avec un jumper, j'ai eu un petit souci en vol, mais je suis rentré quand même entier et depuis, tout est détraqué.

Il se frotta les yeux avec ses mains. Il était fatigué et il ne comprenait pas.

-Vous avez vraiment l'air d'être convaincu de ce que vous dites... Dit doucement Carson.

-Bien sûr que je suis convaincu ! C'est la vérité ! Est-ce que je vous ai déjà menti ?

-Oui, vous l'avez déjà fait ! Assura le docteur.

John le regarda, un petit sourire crispé aux coins des lèvres.

-D'accord... Soupira John, c'est vrai que je vous ai déjà menti, mais c'était pour la bonne cause ! Et je vous l'ai toujours dit !

-Après coup !

-Oui, c'est vrai aussi... Marmonna John, mais là, je ne mens pas ! D'ailleurs regardez, je n'ai pas d'alliance ! Dit-il en levant la main gauche.

-Normal ! Rétorqua Carson, vous ne pouvez pas la porter à votre doigt, elle est sur la chaîne que vous avez autour du cou !

Sheppard le regarda de travers et porta la main à son cou. Il sortit la chaîne, vit les plaques militaires qui ne le quittait jamais et fixa l'anneau. L'alliance. Fort. Ils étaient très forts. Effectivement, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de porter de bijoux. Alors ils l'avaient mise au seul endroit qui pouvait passer. Il passa très vite la chaîne par-dessus sa tête et entreprit d'ouvrir le fermoir.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites colonel ?

-Je l'enlève ! La date ! Il doit bien y avoir une date et des noms inscrit à l'intérieur, non ? En principe c'est ce qui doit y avoir à l'intérieur ! Une date et des noms !

Il était tellement énervé qu'il n'arrivait pas à se saisir du fermoir et quand enfin il réussit à l'ouvrir, avec un peu de mal tout de même, il tendit vivement la bague à Carson.

-Lisez ! Vous verrez bien qu'elle ne m'appartient pas !

Carson la prit et regarda à l'intérieur, puis leva la tête vers le militaire.

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'écrit ? Hein ? S'impatienta celui-ci.

-Rodney à John, le 6 juillet 2008.

John se sentit mal.

-Colonel ? Vous allez bien ? John !

-2008 ? C'est pas possible...

-Et pourquoi ça ? Vous êtes mariés depuis cinq ans. Et aujourd'hui, c'est votre anniversaire de mariage...

Mais John ne l'entendait pas. Il était trop éberlué pour ça.

-2008... juillet 2008... Continuait-il à répéter.

-Oui ! Et aujourd'hui on est le 6 juillet 2013 !

oOoOo

-Rodney ! Alors comment va John ? S'inquiéta Teyla.

-Il va mieux, même si il a un comportement étrange...

-Etrange ? Comment ça étrange ?

Rodney se tourna vers sa fille.

-Ma chérie, tu ne veux pas aller jouer ?

La petite leva la tête et regarda son père.

-Tu veux pas que je reste ?

Et voilà. Avoir un enfant qui était très en avance pouvait parfois poser des problèmes. Comme maintenant. Elle avait deviné que son père voulait parler, mais pas devant elle.

-Non, je voudrais parler de choses d'adultes avec Teyla.

-D'accord ! Répondit la fillette en s'éloignant. J'vais voir Laura ! S'exclama t-elle tout à coup en courant.

Rodney regarda Teyla un instant.

-Il ne se rappelle pas... il ne se rappelle pas de nous. Il fait comme s'il ne se souvenait pas que nous sommes mariés et il fait comme s'il ne connaissait pas Maddy...

-Il a perdu la mémoire ?

-Je n'en sais rien et Carson non plus... ça me rend dingue cette histoire !

-Et Madison ? Elle le prend comment ?

-Elle n'a apparemment pas encore compris. Ce qui est une chance finalement...

-Vous voulez que je m'occupe d'elle ce soir ? Si vous voulez rester seuls...

-Merci Teyla, mais Cadman me l'a déjà proposé et j'ai refusé.

-Rodney, appelez Laura et dites-lui de garder Madison cette nuit. Elle sera ravie de vous rendre ce service, elle l'aime beaucoup... d'ailleurs, qui ne pourrait pas l'aimer ? Dit-elle en souriant.

Elle prit la main du scientifique dans les siennes et continua doucement.

-Vous devriez en profiter pour vous retrouver, vous et John. Parlez ensemble de ce qui vous chagrine. En plus, c'est votre jour... à tous les deux...

_Flash back...  
_Tout le monde sur Atlantis connaissait la date anniversaire de mariage du militaire et du scientifique. Personne ne pouvait l'oublier étant donné que Sheppard avait toujours une idée de cadeau assez spéciale pour ce jour. Et ça lui était même arrivé de demander au personnel de la cité de participer à l'élaboration de la surprise. Comme pour leur deuxième anniversaire ou il avait décidé de lui donner l'occasion de piloter seul un jumper.

Quand ils avaient une mission, c'était toujours John qui était aux commandes étant donné que le gène était nettement plus actif sur lui que celui qui avait été inoculé à Rodney. Alors ce jour là, il le laissa s'asseoir sur le siège du pilote et ils allèrent dans l'espace. Sauf que Rodney s'était tellement montré enthousiaste qu'il voulut tester les inhibiteurs inertiels. Les personnes qui s'étaient occupés du nettoyage du jumper après coup en avait voulu à mort au scientifique qui avait juré que plus jamais il ne recommencerait.

Depuis ce jour, dès qu'il montait à bord, son estomac se soulevait s'il faisait seulement mine de s'approcher d'un peu trop près des commandes...

John n'avait plus jamais proposé à son compagnon de retenter l'expérience et Rodney n'avait plus jamais réclamé de le faire. Et sitôt de retour dans leur quartier, le militaire se fit un devoir de réconforter son malheureux mari. Chose que celui-ci avait grandement apprécié. Après la petite "sieste" improvisée, McKay lui offrit son cadeau. Une enveloppe.

Etonné, il l'ouvrit et déplia le papier qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Puis il releva la tête intrigué. Une balade sur le continent ? Mais s'il sembla peu déçu, il n'en laissa rien paraître. Le scientifique par contre, souriait de le voir dépité. Le militaire ne s'attendait certainement pas à ça.

Rodney avait cherché ce qui pourrait bien lui faire vraiment plaisir et avait fini par trouver. Alors il avait demandé à Elisabeth si elle pouvait l'aider dans sa démarche auprès du SGC. Il s'y était pris plusieurs mois à l'avance, il fallait au moins ça pour que ce soit réussi...

A la base de Cheyenne Mountain, quand le général Landry avait lu à haute voix ce qu'il avait reçu par ordinateur, plus personne n'avait ouvert la bouche. C'était la plus incroyable demande de la part des explorateurs. Même Caldwell avait été obligé d'aider Elisabeth et il ne pouvait pas faire autrement, il était le seul commandant de vaisseau disponible à ce moment là.

Il avait fait la tête, avait même tenté de refuser, prétextant que le Dédale n'était pas fait pour ça. Ce à quoi Elisabeth lui avait répondu qu'elle était tout à fait d'accord avec lui, mais que s'il l'aidait, elle lui en serait éternellement reconnaissante. Il n'y avait pas trop cru. Il savait qu'il n'était pas très apprécié des personnes qui vivaient sur Atlantis.  
Surtout depuis sa tentative ratée de prise de commandement quand Sheppard subissait une mutation de son ADN à cause de la morsure d'une jeune Wraith...

Mais il avait fini par céder. De toute façon, ce n'était pas lui qui prenait la décision finale, alors...

Une grande roue.  
Le docteur Rodney McKay avait tout simplement demandé à ce qu'on fasse venir une grande roue de fête foraine dans la galaxie de Pégase.

Projet insensé qui avait demandé des jours et des jours de patience aux techniciens de la cité pour la monter. Et aussi des trésors d'imagination à tout le monde pour que le colonel Sheppard ne se rende compte de rien...

Pas facile à faire quand la surprise était pour le seul pilote de jumper qui était également le chef militaire de la cité et qui, par conséquent, décidait qui sortait et où. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas compris pour quelle raison, à chaque fois qu'il voulait aller faire un tour sur le continent, il y avait comme par hasard quelqu'un qui avait absolument besoin de lui sur la cité.

Et comme il était le seul à posséder le gêne naturellement, Rodney en profitait pour lui demander toutes sortes de petits services. Il avait même sacrifié son intégrité professionnelle en profitant honteusement de son statut de responsable des scientifiques pour condamner la porte du labo et payer de sa personne afin de le "distraire". Ce qui était arrivé assez fréquemment d'ailleurs. Distractions qu'ils avaient grandement apprécié tous les deux, cela va sans dire...

Tout le personnel était dans la confidence et s'était ligué contre lui. Mais pas méchamment car il était apprécié. Et plus encore quand ils avaient découvert chez lui, que quand il aimait quelqu'un, il le faisait savoir sans se soucier des qu'en dira-t-on. Le colonel était un homme très romantique et il était fou amoureux de son mari. Alors  
après avoir remis le papier dans l'enveloppe, John le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa pour le remercier.  
Rodney le repoussa doucement en riant et lui prit la main. Sous les regards attendrit des personnes qu'ils croisaient, il l'entraîna vers le hangar.

-Tu m'emmènes ? Lui demanda t-il en souriant.

John ne put refuser. D'ailleurs, il ne savait pas lui dire non. Ils grimpèrent alors dans le premier jumper qui se trouvait sur leur chemin et le militaire ne se rendit même pas que plusieurs appareils manquaient...

Installé aux commandes, John décolla avec Rodney à ses côtés et ensemble, ils volèrent jusqu'au continent. Ils étaient presque arrivés quand il remarqua quelque chose d'étrange. Vu de loin, c'était assez grand et quand ils s'approchèrent de la "chose", Rodney qui le regardait depuis un moment, put voir toutes sortes d'expressions passer sur son visage. D'abord l'étonnement, il ne savait pas ce que c'était, puis la suspicion, il ne savait pas d'où ça venait et enfin, la stupéfaction quand il le survola.

John se tourna vers McKay, la bouche ouverte, ne sachant pas quoi dire, puis posa le jumper non loin. Il en descendit très rapidement et comme il avait pris la main de Rodney, celui-ci fut presque obligé de courir pour le suivre. Il s'approcha de sa surprise en disant des "c'est pas possible, c'est pas possible !".

Et Rodney sut qu'il avait fait le bon choix alors que son mari le serrait dans ses bras. Il avait épousé l'homme qu'il aimait et ils élevaient ensemble une petite fille adorable. Ils étaient heureux, tout simplement...

_Fin du flash back..._

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Et voilà !

Il a fallu que je laisse une trace de ma vie privée dans cette histoire. En fait il s'agit d'une date, celle du mariage de John et Rodney est la mienne. Je me suis mariée le 6 juillet aussi !  
Mais moi, c'était pas en 2007 mais en 1985...  
Ouais, ça me rajeunit pas tout ça...

Sinon, pour parler de cette fic !  
Il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre, mais je ne peux décemment pas mettre John avec Rodney alors que pour lui, ils ne sont encore qu'amis !

Mais ça viendra, je vous le promets.

D'ailleurs, vous me connaissez, y'aura de quoi baver dans les règles de l'art dans cette histoire, parce que moi aussi, j'aime quand les histoires d'amours sont croustillantes.  
Mais en attendant, il vous faudra patienter un peu !

Alors bonne journée, bonne semaine et à la prochaine !

Bizz

Ticœur

_Et merci de me lire..._


	6. Chapter 6

Pas de blabla, avec le changement d'heure, il fait peut-être jour plus tôt, mais la nuit tombe plus vite !

Et comme je fais de la marche le lundi, j'm'attarde pas...

Bonne lecture !

**oOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Chapitre 6**

Rodney se rappelait aussi parfaitement tout ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite et inspira fortement pour reprendre son courage. Sa fille ne devait pas se rendre compte de ce qu'il vivait. Il devait la protéger. Mais c'était si dur.

Parfois, il regrettait d'avoir une aussi bonne mémoire...

_Flash back...  
_Les yeux levés vers les nacelles qui montaient grâce à un groupe électrogène, John avait la tête d'un enfant qui découvrait avec plaisir qu'il avait reçu le plus beau des jouets. Il se tourna vers Rodney._  
_

-C'est toi ? Lui demanda t-il d'une voix enrouée par l'émotion.

-Bon anniversaire John... Lui murmura son scientifique à l'oreille après l'avoir embrassé.

John le serra dans ses bras à l'étouffer et se mit à rire comme un gosse. Puis il stoppa quand il entendit des applaudissements. Toutes les personnes qui avaient participé à la surprise ainsi que tous ses amis étaient là, autour de lui. Il les remercia et décida très rapidement d'étrenner son cadeau.

Il grimpa dans une des nacelles avec Rodney et ils montèrent l'un contre l'autre, sans rien dire. John lui serrait la main fort. Il avait le cœur qui battait la chamade. Il aimait Rodney. Il l'adorait. En fait, il se demandait comment il avait pu vivre si longtemps sans l'avoir à ses côtés. En tant qu'ami, mari et amant. Puis la nacelle stoppa alors qu'ils étaient tout en haut.

-Ça te plait ? Lui demanda McKay.

-Si ça me plait ? Tu me demandes si ça me plait ? Mais jamais personne ne m'a offert quelque chose d'aussi beau ! Enfin si... tu l'as déjà fait, quand tu as accepté de m'épouser... Répondit le militaire en le regardant amoureusement.

Puis il s'empara de sa bouche fougueusement. Un long baiser plein de promesse de bonheur à venir...  
La roue s'était remise en route et maintenant ils descendaient. Quand elle s'arrêta de nouveau, ils étaient en bas, encore enlacés et tout le monde les regardait.

-Bon, maintenant, c'est notre tour ! S'exclama Elisabeth.

Ils sursautèrent et se séparèrent, un peu gêné tout de même. Ça leur arrivait de s'embrasser en public, rarement mais ça leur arrivait. Mais pas de cette façon...  
Le lieutenant Cadman avait leur fille dans ses bras et souriait en les regardant. Puis Rodney descendit, suivit de John qui voulut la prendre.

-Non, aujourd'hui, c'est votre jour. Vous, vous vous amusez ! Et c'est un ordre !

Et pour la soutenir, tout le monde s'était groupé autour de la jeune militaire qui n'en menait pas large. Elle, simple lieutenant, venait de donner un ordre à un colonel...

Rodney et John, les voyant devant eux les bras croisés, n'avaient pas eu d'autre choix que d'obéir.

Alors le scientifique embrassa la petite tête brune de sa fille et la laissa dans les bras du lieutenant. John fut plus démonstratif, il la prit dans ses bras quand même, la berçant et l'embrassant.

-Ma puce, aujourd'hui, tu vas rester avec Laura. Et ne fait pas de bêtises... je t'aime, mon ange.

Puis il lui redonna l'enfant en la remerciant d'un sourire.

Ils restèrent quelques heures sur le continent, laissant les Athosiens découvrir que les Terriens avaient d'étranges façons de s'amuser...

Puis ils étaient rentrés à la base tous les deux, en laissant les autres sur place. Ils seraient capables de rentrer, étant donné qu'ils étaient partit avec les autres jumpers...

Après être passé à la cantine où Rodney prit de la crème fouettée et John rafla toutes les coupes de fruit, ils étaient repartit dans leurs quartiers. Et ils avaient passé la nuit à se remercier mutuellement...  
_Fin du flash back..._

-Rodney... ça va ? Demanda doucement Teyla.

Il était resté les yeux dans le vague, les souvenirs remontant à la surface n'arrangeant pas l'état de nervosité dans lequel il se trouvait. Non, il n'allait pas bien. Mais il sourit quand même à l'Athosienne.

-Oui...

-Vous êtes sûr ? Insista la jeune femme.

-Non... Capitula le scientifique. Mais faudra bien que je fasse avec...

-Rodney... Commença Teyla.

-Je vais prendre l'air... Coupa t-il par dire en s'éloignant.

Teyla le regarda marcher comme un automate. Le militaire n'était pas dans son état normal et elle ressentait

de la peine pour eux. Ils s'aimaient, il n'y avait qu'à les voir ensemble pour que ça saute aux yeux. Et

pourtant, Sheppard se comportait comme avant. Comme il y avait cinq ans, avant qu'il se décide à faire sa

demande en mariage.

Et Rodney était malheureux...

oOoOo

Il avait oublié six années de sa vie. Il n'y croyait pas, mais après ce que Carson venait de lui raconter, il ne pouvait pas faire autrement que de se faire une raison. Six années perdues.

Le docteur lui avait fait passer un scanner et n'avait rien trouvé de spécial chez lui et pourtant, il avait bien dû se passer quelque chose !

-Vous allez bien ? Demanda Beckett doucement.

-Non... Murmura John.

Comment aller bien alors que vous n'êtes pas capable de vous rappeler que vous êtes marié et que vous avez un enfant. Il ne pouvait pas le nier, la fillette était trop jeune pour faire semblant aussi longtemps. Ce n'était vraiment pas possible et ça, c'était très perturbant.

De plus, quand elle s'était allongée contre lui, il avait ressenti un petit quelque chose. Son cœur s'était mis à battre plus vite. Mais même mariés, deux hommes ne pouvaient pas concevoir alors comment... ?

-Madison ne peut pas être notre fille...

-C'est une petite orpheline. Elle avait un peu plus d'un ans quand vous l'avez trouvé dans un village qui avait été dévasté par un séisme et vous l'avez adopté.

-Avec Rodney ? S'étonna John.

-Aussi incroyable que ça puisse paraitre, c'est avec lui qu'elle se sentait le mieux. Et puis un jour vous avez décidé que vous seriez ses tuteurs et Elisabeth s'est occupée de rendre la chose officielle...

Il avait donc un enfant et en plus il était marié avec l'homme dont il était tombé amoureux. Parce que ça, il s'en rappelait par contre, il était attiré par Rodney et depuis un bout de temps.

-Je peux partir ? Demanda t-il soudain.

-Pour aller où ?

-Dans mes quartiers. Enfin, si vous me dites où ils sont, parce que mes affaires ont disparu aussi...

-Mais... vous avez emménagé avec Rodney ! S'étonna Carson.

Il habitait avec lui ? Remarque, maintenant qu'il y pensait, ça lui paraissait normal s'ils étaient mariés...

Et ils devaient aussi dormir ensemble...

-Oui, je vous laisse y aller. Profitez-en pour vous reposer. Rajouta Beckett.

John se leva et sortit de l'infirmerie, sous le regard un peu inquiet du docteur.

Il fallait qu'il se rende compte par lui-même alors il se dirigea vers ses quartiers, enfin leurs quartiers. A tous les deux. Devant la porte il s'arrêta, hésitant, puis se décida à l'ouvrir. Il entra et regarda autour de lui. Effectivement, il retrouva ses affaires qu'il n'avait pas vu la première fois qu'il y était entré, quand Cadman lui avait demandé d'endormir sa fille. Sa guitare était posée à côté du lit et il trouva son livre rangé dans le tiroir de la table de chevet à côté de plusieurs DVD. Il prit la pile et regarda sans plus d'intérêt ce qu'ils pouvaient bien contenir.

Il ne s'attarda pas sur les deux premiers qui étaient des enregistrements de match de foot. Il ne voulait pas gâcher son futur plaisir de les voir quand le moment serait venu.

_Avec un peu de chance, j'aurais peut-être même une permission à ce moment là !_ Se dit-il en souriant.

Mais sa respiration se bloqua quand il vit les mots écrits sur le troisième..

_John et Rodney  
Notre Mariage, le 6 juillet 2008._

Le cœur battant, il le sortit de sa boite et l'introduisit dans le lecteur. Assit sur le lit, il regarda l'écran, se demandant s'il allait se rappeler. Puis il se décida à prendre la télécommande et alluma l'appareil...

oOoOo

Rodney avait fini par quitter la jetée ouest et errait comme une âme en peine dans les couloirs. Il ne savait plus quoi faire ni comment s'y prendre avec John alors, il se dirigea vers sa chambre. Un peu de repos l'aiderait peut-être à se remettre de toute cette histoire. Il passa la main devant l'ouverture et entra.

Son mari était là, assit sur le lit, tétanisé devant l'écran accroché au mur. Il ne l'avait pas entendu rentrer, parce qu'il n'avait pas tourné la tête, alors il s'approcha doucement de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule.

Puis lui aussi regarda le film, celui de leur mariage et il sourit doucement, c'était une journée mémorable et la tête de Caldwell qui était présent ce jour là, malheureusement pour eux, valait tout l'or du monde.

-Nous sommes vraiment mariés... Murmura enfin John.

-Tu t'en rappelles ?

Le militaire tourna la tête vers lui.

-Non... je ne me rappelle pas. Je n'en ai aucun souvenir. La seule chose dont je me rappelle c'est d'être sortit en mission un matin de 2007. Et j'en reviens six ans plus tard... tu dois bien avoir une explication à ça ?

-Non, je ne comprends pas mais je t'assure que je vais y réfléchir sérieusement. Par contre, j'ai une chose à te demander. Ne fais pas comme si tu ne connaissais pas Madison, elle est jeune et je ne voudrais pas qu'elle soit perturbée. Je peux essayer de faire avec mais pas elle, ne lui fais pas ça s'il te plait... Murmura Rodney en inspirant profondément.

Puis il se tourna vers le mur. Il ne voulait pas être vu dans cet état, c'était trop humiliant, c'était trop dur...

Troublé par cette attitude qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, John se leva, posa ses mains sur ses épaules et le retourna contre lui. Rodney renifla bruyamment et il ne put faire autrement que de le serrer dans ses bras. Toute la tension que le scientifique avait accumulée s'envola et il répondit à l'étreinte avec bonheur. Ils restèrent ainsi, blottis l'un contre l'autre pendant de longues minutes, John caressant le dos de Rodney doucement.

Il ne voulait pas le voir comme ça, il détestait faire de la peine aux gens et encore moins aux personnes auxquelles il tenait. Rodney prit soudain une grande inspiration, redressa la tête et se pencha doucement. John ne bougea pas et sentit la bouche du scientifique se poser délicatement sur la sienne. Ce fut une caresse légère, le scientifique ne voulait pas lui faire peur en allant trop vite. Il resta ensuite immobile, attendant un geste ou une parole qui lui ferait savoir qu'il n'avait pas oublié ça, qu'il l'aimait encore.

Parce que lui, il était toujours amoureux...

_ -John, mais lâche moi enfin !_

_-Mais tu vas tomber si j'te lâche !_

_-Oui mais là, ça devient franchement ridicule !  
_

_-C'est la tradition ! Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai inventé ! Tous les jeunes mariés doivent porter leur femme dans leurs bras pour leur faire passer le seuil de la porte ! ... Lieutenant Cadman, c'est gentil de nous avoir accompagnés mais je crois que je vais pouvoir me débrouiller sans vous maintenant !  
_

_-Vous êtes sûr ? C'est pourtant la première fois que vous vous mariez !  
_

_-Cadman ! S'exclamèrent ensemble John et Rodney.  
_

_-Et dis donc toi ! Je suis ton mari, pas ta femme ! Se fâcha Rodney après quelques instants.  
_

_-J'ai bien vu la différence, crois-moi... Marmonna John en grimaçant sous le poids de son cher et tendre.  
_

_-Bon bah soyez sage ! Bonne nuit les amoureux !__  
_

Le film continuait et ils écoutèrent ensemble les paroles qu'ils avaient eues cinq ans plus tôt...

... Mais que John ne se rappelait pas avoir prononcé.

Rodney l'embrassa à nouveau et quand John entrouvrit timidement la bouche, il en profita pour y plonger sa langue et caresser celle de son mari avec bonheur tout en l'entourant de ses bras. Le militaire ne put s'empêcher de gémir à ce contact doux et si sensuel et, toujours enlacé et caressé par des mains impatientes, il se sentit pousser vers l'arrière et ils se retrouvèrent allongés sur le matelas.

Même s'il en avait rêvé, le fait que ce soit réellement entrain de se passer n'était pas si simple que ça à accepter. Alors il se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte et s'assit sur le bord du lit, embarrassé. Rodney poussa un soupir de dépit et se frotta les yeux. Ça ne devrait pas être ainsi, ça ne devrait pas se passer comme ça. Alors il se mit à genoux derrière lui et posa ses mains sur ses épaules, les massant doucement.  
Puis sa bouche descendit dans le cou de son mari, enflammant sa peau de baisers brûlants et John se mordit les lèvres, essayant de retenir ses gémissements.

-Tu n'as pas pu oublier ça, tu n'as pas pu oublier nos deux corps nu l'un contre l'autre, tu n'as pas pu oublier le plaisir qu'on aime se donner quand on fait l'amour...

Le sexe du militaire, qui était jusqu'à présent au repos complet pour cause de gêne intense, devint soudainement tout à fait d'accord avec les paroles que prononça Rodney et réagit en se dressant vivement, le rendant inconfortablement serré dans son pantalon. Machinalement, il bougea son bassin afin de trouver une position plus agréable qu'il ne trouva bien évidement pas. Rodney s'en rendit compte et avec un petit sourire coquin, il se pencha et posa sa main sur le renflement suggestif. John glapit en sursautant et se retrouva brusquement allongé en travers du lit avec un Rodney assit à califourchon sur lui.

-Aime-moi, John... fais-moi l'amour... j'en ai tellement envie...

Le militaire leva la tête et la rabaissa brusquement en constatant qu'effectivement, son mari était très excité. Ce qui ne le rassura pas pour autant...

Rodney lui leva alors les bras, lui retira son maillot, puis recula et s'attaqua au bouton ainsi qu'à la fermeture de son pantalon qu'il fit glisser sur ses jambes. Sheppard était gêné par les initiatives qu'il prenait et leva les mains pour le repousser mais McKay l'en empêcha.

-Laisse-moi faire...

Rougissant un peu, il obéit et attendit. Rodney le caressa lentement, l'agaçant de ses doigts. Il n'avait jamais fait l'amour avec Rodney. En fait, il n'avait jamais fait l'amour avec un homme et ne savait pas comment ils allaient faire, mais apparemment, ça ne gênait pas le scientifique. Et ça le perturbait.

Toujours sur lui, Rodney se lécha les lèvres en glissant les doigts dans son boxer et l'empoigna sans détour, le faisant se cambrer en gémissant sous la caresse. Alors comme John avait oublié qu'ils adoraient se retrouver au lit, Rodney se déshabilla à son tour et prit la décision de lui rafraîchir la mémoire...

oOoOo

-Alors Carson, vous avez des nouvelles ?

-Des nouvelles de quoi ? Demanda le docteur étonné.

-De Sheppard bien sûr ! De qui voulez-vous que je parle ?

-Il y a plein de personnes auxquelles vous auriez pu penser Elisabeth !

-Oui peut-être, mais pas en ce moment...

-Ça, je ne pouvais pas le deviner !

-Bon, alors ?

-Et bien, il a des réactions étranges et justement, j'aurais bien voulu qu'il en parle sérieusement avec Rodney...

-Et où est-il ?

-Il m'a demandé où étaient ses quartiers alors je suppose qu'il doit y être pour se reposer.

-Bien, je suppose que nous allons devoir attendre avant de le voir...

-Oui, je le pense aussi. Ce qui est étrange, c'est qu'il a perdu la mémoire, mais juste de ces six dernières années...

-Ah bon ? Et comment ça se fait ?

-Je n'en sais rien et c'est pour cela que j'aimerais qu'il parle avec McKay de ce qu'il dit lui être arrivé alors qu'il pilotait le jumper. C'est quand même lui le mieux placé pour ça.

-Vous dites qu'il ne se rappelle pas les six dernières années ? Comment vous savez que c'est six ans ?

-Il dit être partit en mission en 2007, il ne se rappelle pas être marié à Rodney et il n'a pas reconnu Madison.

-C'est étrange, mais j'ai du mal à imaginer qu'il puisse faire semblant, ce n'est pas vraiment son genre...

-C'est ce que je pense aussi. Et Rodney a du mal à se faire à cette idée.

-Comme je le comprends... après avoir refoulé ses penchants à cause de cette stupide loi, il se décide enfin à l'épouser dès que c'est possible et il ne s'en rappelle même pas ! Et comment réagit la petite ?

-Elle n'a pas encore eu suffisamment de contact avec lui. Mais quand ça arrivera, j'ai bien peur qu'elle ne soit très perturbée...

-Où est Rodney ?

-Je ne sais pas. Vous l'avez appelé ? Lui demanda Carson en montrant son oreillette.

-Non... mais il n'y a rien d'important alors je vais les laisser tranquille pour le moment.

Elle plissa les yeux, semblant réfléchir à quelque chose.

-Oh bon sang ! Mais c'est leur anniversaire aujourd'hui ! Pauvre Rodney, lui qui a appris à aimer les attentions de Sheppard, il doit être terriblement déçu... S'exclama t-elle tout à coup.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il l'ai fait exprès Elisabeth. Mais il est vrai qu'une explication ne serait pas superflue. Il faudrait mettre au clair cette histoire et savoir de quoi il se rappelle.

-Une réunion était prévue demain de toute façon mais en attendant, si Teyla et Ronon me posent des questions sur Sheppard je leur dit quoi ?

-Elisabeth, vous êtes la meilleure diplomate que je connaisse alors je suis sûr que vous trouverez. Il faut que j'étudie de près son scanner. Je suis peut-être passé à côté de quelque chose...

La dirigeante soupira, puis finalement acquiesça.

-D'accord, après tout c'est mon boulot n'est-ce pas ? Mais vous avez vu l'heure qu'il est ?

-L'heure ?

-Oui ! Il est presque 20h00 !

-Et... ?

-Vous êtes le premier à dire qu'il ne faut pas louper un repas ! Vous m'accompagnez ? Lui demanda t-elle en souriant.

-C'est-à-dire que j'ai du boulot et je préfère rester auprès de mes patients, vous comprenez ça je pense ?

-Bien sûr... je vous fait porter un plateau ?

-Ça j'accepte avec plaisir !

-Et bien c'est d'accord !

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo


	7. Chapter 7

Hier, j'ai reçu 4 mails d'une lectrice qui a mis 4 de mes fics dans ses "fics favorites" et pas une seule fois elle n'a laissé un commentaire ! Surtout qu'elle n'a même pas daigné répondre à mon MP^^

C'est dans des cas comme ça que j'aimerais que FFNET mette en place un système qui bloquerait les "lecteurs indésirables" dont elle ferait partie sans aucun doute !  
Je sais que ce n'est pas possible, mais quand même, j'aimerais bien...

Bon, passons à autre chose, voilà de quoi vous réchauffer en ces périodes de froidures ventilées (ça n'existe pas mais c'est pas grave) alors bonne lecture à vous tous !  
Et merci au petit nouveau dont voici ma réponse puisqu'il n'est pas enregistré :

Merci **Fan de Sheppard** ! Avec un pseudo comme le tien, ça aurait été étonnant que tu n'aimes pas une histoire qui parle de notre militaire préféré ! Alors bienvenu(e) ? et bonne lecture !

J'ai quand même la chance d'avoir 3 mâles qui aiment mes fics et qui reviewent (ça se dit ?) , c'est-y pas chouette ?

**oOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Chapitre 7**

-Teyla ? Est-ce que je peux me joindre à vous ?

-Bien sûr ! Asseyez-vous... vous avez vraiment faim dites donc !

-C'est-à-dire que la "disparition" de Sheppard ce matin m'a un peu perturbée et je n'ai même pas pris le temps de prendre un repas ce midi ! J'espère que Carson pourra nous en dire plus demain lors de la réunion.

-Rodney m'a dit que John n'avait pas reconnu Madison. Et il avait l'air extrêmement peiné...

-Vous le seriez aussi à sa place ! Il a attendu un an avant de se décider et maintenant, il dit qu'il ne se rappelle pas les six dernières années. Mais il ne sait pas pour Ford alors ! Lâcha t-elle soudainement.

-Ni pour Ronon ! Rajouta Teyla.

-Je suis curieuse de voir la tête qu'il fera quand il rentrera dans la salle de réunion...

-Ce n'est pas gentil de vous moquer de lui comme ça ! Mais c'est vrai que ça risque d'être drôle.

-Qu'est-ce qui risque d'être drôle ? Demanda le Satédien qui venait d'arriver.

-Tiens ! Quand on parle du loup...

-On était juste entrain de se dire que quand le colonel Sheppard vous verra demain, il risque de faire une drôle de tête ! Lui répondit Teyla en souriant.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Parce que pour lui, vous n'existez pas encore ! Répondit Elisabeth.

-Comment ça, je n'existe pas encore ?

-Ah oui ! C'est vrai que vous n'êtes pas au courant que Sheppard a perdu la mémoire...

-Et c'est arrivé quand ? Demanda Ronon surprit.

-Depuis qu'il est rentré de mission. Il ne se rappelle pas être marié ni de Madison.

-C'est terrible... Dit Teyla doucement en cessant de sourire.

-On peut faire quelque chose ? Demanda alors le Satédien.

-Je pense qu'on en saura plus demain, en espérant que Carson aura finalement trouvé ce qui cloche chez lui. Bon, je vais demander un repas pour Carson et je retourne à mon bureau. On se voit demain ?

-Bien sûr, à demain ! Confirma Teyla en voyant Elisabeth se lever et s'éloigner.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Demanda Ronon.

-Et bien, depuis que John est rentré il se comporte bizarrement. On pensait tous qu'il avait profité de sa sortie pour préparer une surprise à Rodney, mais quand je l'ai croisé dans un couloir et que je lui en ai parlé, il a semblé ne pas comprendre de quoi je parlais. Et ensuite, il a dû avoir un problème de santé, car j'ai croisé Rodney et Madison qui allaient le voir à l'infirmerie. Je ne comprends pas... il a totalement oublié six années de sa vie ! Mais comment est-ce possible ?

-Ça, c'est au doc qu'il faudra le demander. Bon, je vais aller courir un peu...

-Je vous accompagne ! J'ai envie de me vider la tête.

-Si vous voulez...

oOoOo

John était toujours allongé, Rodney était toujours sur lui et en profitait. Sa bouche parcourut son torse, son ventre, sa langue glissa sur les muscles fermes puis remonta pour un baiser suave et profond. Et John se sentait impuissant parce qu'il ne pouvait pas le toucher. Bien sûr, s'il avait vraiment voulu, il aurait pu se libérer des mains qui le tenaient. Il était quand même nettement plus fort que Rodney, mais le petit jeu amoureux qu'il lui faisait subir était très excitant.  
Et très frustrant aussi...

Rodney connaissait son corps, il avait cinq ans d'avance sur lui. Mais pour lui, c'était la première fois et il n'avait jamais imaginé que ça se passerait ainsi. D'ailleurs, il n'avait jamais imaginé que ça se passerait un jour. Dans ses souvenirs, le scientifique était plutôt attiré par les femmes. Il se rappelait parfaitement la grimace que celui-ci avait fait après avoir embrassé Carson alors que c'était le lieutenant Cadman qui avait pris provisoirement le contrôle de son corps.

Il se sentit soudain libre alors il ouvrit les yeux et vit Rodney se pencher vers la table de nuit et en sortir un petit flacon. Il fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce que ça pouvait bien être mais il n'attendit pas longtemps avant de comprendre. Le scientifique actionna la pompe du flacon et un gel translucide coula sur ses doigts. Du lubrifiant.

John comprit qu'il allait faire l'amour avec Rodney et pas plus tard que maintenant. Et étant donné la position dans laquelle il se trouvait, il déglutit en se demandant s'il allait vraiment accepter de faire "ça". Ne devaient-ils en parler avant de pousser les choses trop loin ?

Parce que s'il était mort de trouille, il était également terriblement excité à l'idée de passer à l'acte. Les yeux à moitié fermés, il regarda Rodney étaler le produit sur ses doigts et glisser sa main entre ses fesses. Surprit, il le regarda faire et sa respiration se bloqua quand il vit les phalanges disparaitre à l'intérieur du corps. Il leva alors les yeux puis se mit à haleter soudainement en se rendant compte de ce que le scientifique était entrain de se faire.

Rougissant, il ne put s'empêcher malgré tout de le regarder se préparer en s'empalant sur ses propres doigts. Cette vision plus qu'érotique lui enflamma les reins et son sexe durcit encore plus et se souleva légèrement sous le coup de l'excitation. Puis Rodney cessa de s'occuper de lui et reprit un peu de produit qu'il étala copieusement et très consciencieusement sur le membre raidit de son mari.

-J'aime te sentir dur pour moi... Murmura le scientifique sensuellement.

Et John gémit sans se retenir. Que lui était-il arrivé pour qu'il ait oublié cette vision sublime d'un Rodney amoureux et nu, se tenant assis sur lui et prêt à faire l'amour ?

McKay se pencha alors et l'embrassa langoureusement. Puis il se releva et inspira profondément en se laissant retomber doucement sur le membre gonflé qu'il tenait droit. John se demanda comment Rodney pouvait se laisser pénétrer de cette façon parce que même si ça faisait cinq ans qu'ils étaient mariés, il restait persuadé que le corps d'un homme n'était pas prévu pour recevoir le membre d'un autre à cet endroit "là".

Mais il s'était trompé apparemment car Rodney continua sa descente jusqu'à être complètement assis sur lui. Et il crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter de battre. Sa respiration s'était bloquée tout le temps qu'avait pris Rodney pour s'empaler et maintenant, tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était qu'il n'allait pas jouir dans la seconde alors qu'il se sentait délicieusement comprimé. Rodney le regarda et amorça un léger mouvement de hanches.

-Détend toi ! Je ne vais pas te manger... donne-moi tes mains...

Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il était crispé à ce point. Alors le scientifique passa ses pouces dessus doucement puis quand il le sentit enfin se détendre, il les prit et les posa sur ses cuisses.

-Caresse-moi...

John respirait vite maintenant. Très vite. Ça allait trop vite. Rodney était sur lui. Il était en Rodney. Ils faisaient l'amour. Il était entrain de lui faire l'amour. Tout en restant profondément empalé, Rodney se pencha, fit glisser ses lèvres dans son cou et sur son torse puis remonta pour l'embrasser passionnément. Instinctivement, les mains de John se posèrent sur ses joues et il répondit fougueusement.

Essoufflé par le baiser qu'ils venaient d'échanger, il laissa le scientifique se redresser et pencha la tête en arrière en se mordant la lèvre inférieure alors que le frottement des chairs intimes autour de son membre tendu par le désir lui enflammait les reins. Rodney bougea lentement d'avant en arrière puis se souleva un peu sur ses genoux et se laissa retomber d'un coup.

Ce fut le mouvement de trop pour John qui poussa un cri et se cambra alors qu'il expulsait son plaisir à grand renfort de coups de hanches incontrôlés...  
Rodney cessa aussitôt de bouger et pencha un peu la tête, fixant John qui avait les yeux fermés et respirait plutôt rapidement.

-Je... je suis désolé... Bafouilla le militaire terriblement vexé et honteux.

-Ce n'est pas grave... Lui répondit alors Rodney tout de même déçu, ça me rappelle notre première fois...

Ça ne rassura pas pour autant Sheppard qui était quand même mortifié par sa piètre performance.

-C'est ma première fois... Rétorqua t-il alors en soupirant.

-Mais non ! S'exclama Rodney, avant de se pincer les lèvres en se souvenant qu'il avait perdu la mémoire.

-Avec un homme... Rajouta John avec un petit sourire crispé sans relever l'exclamation étonnée.

-J'avais oublié que je t'avais appelé Lucky Luck pendant un certain temps...

-Lucky Luck ? S'étonna John.

-Et oui... Ricana le scientifique.

_Flash Back...  
_C'était un soir ordinaire dans une vie un peu extraordinaire. John était dans ses quartiers et regardait un match de foot en grignotant des chips, complètement affalé sur son lit quand il entendit frapper à sa porte. Il se leva en râlant et passa sa main devant le système d'ouverture.

-Ah c'est toi...

Depuis qu'ils avaient adopté Madison, ils se tutoyaient, mais uniquement en privé. Quand ils partaient en mission, ils s'envoyaient toujours autant de pics, histoire de ne pas perdre leurs bonnes vieilles habitudes...

-Où est Maddy ? C'était ton tour ce soir, n'est-ce pas ? S'inquiéta John en voyant son ami seul.

-Je l'ai laissé avec Cadman, ne t'inquiète pas. Je voudrais te parler, je peux ? Lui demanda alors Rodney en levant la main vers l'intérieur de la pièce.

Sans répondre, John se poussa et le laissa entrer.

-Un problème ? Demanda t-il alors que le scientifique restait étrangement silencieux.

-Non...

-Sûr ? Insista John.

Un profond soupir lui répondit.

-Raconte... L'invita alors le militaire en s'asseyant sur son lit.

-Est-ce que tu as quelque chose contre moi ? Lâcha enfin Rodney en mettant ses mains dans ses poches.

Sheppard leva brusquement la tête et le regarda.

-Quoi ?

-Je sais parfaitement qu'il se passe des trucs bizarres sous ce crâne chevelu et j'aimerais bien savoir ce que c'est alors dit moi ce qu'il y a ! Insista McKay.

John se leva alors et se planta devant lui.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'fais dire ça ?

-J'ai bien vu que tu me regardais avec un air étrange et dès que je te regarde à mon tour, tu tournes la tête alors qu'est-ce qui s'passe ? Dis-moi !

-C'est vraiment n'importe quoi ! Se défendit le militaire.

Même s'il ne le montrait pas, enfin essayait, John avait la trouille. Il pensait vraiment avoir été discret, mais son attirance pour le scientifique, loin de disparaitre au contraire, s'était accrue au fil du temps et ce qu'il craignait le plus était malheureusement entrain de se produire. Il avait été découvert...

-Alors ?

-Je n'ai rien à dire.

-Et moi je ne partirais pas tant que je ne saurais pas ! Répliqua Rodney.

-Tu peux toujours courir... Marmonna John en lui tournant le dos.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ?

-Rien !

-Mais si ! J'ai bien entendu ! Alors dis-moi !

-Si t'as entendu alors c'est pas la peine que j'répète ! S'énerva John en le regardant de nouveau.

-On se demande où est le légendaire courage des militaires... Ricana Rodney en croisant les bras.

-Peut-être avec celui des scientifiques arrogants et allergiques aux citrons ? Rétorqua John qui en fit autant.

-T'es qu'un salopard !

-Et toi, qu'est-ce que t'es, hein ? Tu viens dans ma chambre en me posant des questions et comme je veux pas y répondre tu m'insultes ?

-T'as qu'à m'dire c'qui s'passe ! Vociféra Rodney en le poussant de son index sur le torse.

-Je...

-Mais accouche bon sang ! S'énerva McKay.

-Je suis attiré par toi ! Voilà, maintenant tu sais ! S'écria John.

Et il espéra fortement que le scientifique ne serait pas dégoûté en entendant ce qu'il venait de lui avouer. Maintenant que la bombe était lâchée, restait à savoir quels dégâts elle allait provoquer...

-Tu... tu... quoi ? Croassa alors Rodney en reculant un peu.

Bon, John était fixé. Le mouvement léger qu'avait esquissé Rodney parlait pour lui. Ce n'était apparemment pas réciproque. Mais à quoi s'attendait-il de toute façon ?

Le scientifique avait eu le béguin pour le colonel Samantha Carter et avait même eu l'intention de demander une botaniste en mariage ! Alors qui était-il pour oser croire et espérer qu'il ressentirait la même chose ?

-Tu peux pas !

-Hein ?

C'était quoi cette réponse ? Il ne pouvait pas quoi ?

-T'as pas l'droit ! Rajouta Rodney en le poussant.

-Pas le droit de quoi ?

-T'as pas l'droit de nous faire ça !

Sheppard ne comprenait plus rien...

-Tu n'as pas le droit de foutre en l'air notre amitié pour une simple attirance ! Continua Rodney.

-Si ce n'était que ça... Murmura John dépité.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut être d'autre ? T'es un homme et moi aussi !

-Tu crois que je le sais pas ? Pourquoi j'ai rien dit d'après toi ? J'étais sûr que tu réagirais comme ça !

-Bien sûr que je réagis comme ça ! Sérieusement, tu nous vois ensemble ? C'est risible !

-Parce que tu nous a déjà imaginé ensemble ? Lui demanda alors John avec un petit sourire d'espoir.

-Hein ? Non ! Non ! Jamais ! Couina Rodney en rougissant comme une tomate.

-Tu mens... Affirma le militaire tout bas en avançant doucement.

-Je mens jamais ! Rétorqua Rodney en reculant tout autant.

-Si... et tu sais comment j'le sais ? Tu viens de rougir...

-Je rougis très souvent et c'est pas pour ça qu'je mens ! S'exclama le scientifique d'une voix haut perchée

quand il se rendit compte qu'il était dos au mur.

Avec un petit sourire lubrique, John posa ses mains de chaque côté du visage crispé de son ami.

-Tu sais comment moi j'nous imagine ? Comme ça... Rajouta t-il en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Surpris, Rodney ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais John en profita pour l'envahir avec sa langue, l'empêchant de le faire. Le scientifique batailla un instant avant de capituler. Après tout, le militaire avait raison, lui aussi ressentait un petit quelque chose et puisqu'il avait commencé, il n'avait donc rien à se reprocher ! Soudain, John recula et lui retira son tee-shirt.

Ne voulant pas être en reste, le scientifique fit de même avec celui de John et ils s'attaquèrent très vite aux boutons de leurs pantalons qui ne résistèrent pas bien longtemps. Puis John inspira profondément et retira son boxer, révélant son érection fièrement dressée et déjà suintante de désir. Relevant la tête comme si c'était un défi, Rodney baissa son caleçon et ils se regardèrent quelques instants avant que John ne retourne Rodney, le plaquant face contre le mur.

-T'es partant ou...

-T'as l'intention de faire quelque chose ou tu te contentes de parler ? Coupa Rodney pourtant angoissé.

Il avait une trouille de tous les diables mais il ne dit pourtant rien quand le sexe dur et brûlant poussa sur son anus. La brûlure était atroce mais il serra fortement les lèvres et essaya de se détendre. Enfoncé jusqu'à la garde dans le fourreau chaud et serré, John n'en menait pas large et en essayant de trouver une position plus confortable, le scientifique se cambra, collant ses fesses contre lui, ce qui n'arrangea rien. Bien au contraire...

-Nooonnnn... Gémit-il alors d'un air désespéré.

Surpris, Rodney se redressa et sentit une chaude coulée le long de ses cuisses quelques secondes plus tard. Fronçant les sourcils, il se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer quand il comprit brusquement.

_Déjà ? Bah et moi alors ? _

Les jambes flageolantes, le militaire se retira doucement et appuya son front contre la nuque de Rodney.

-Je suis... je suis désolé... Balbutia t-il mort de honte.

-Bye bye le captain Kirk et bonjour Lucky Luck ? Se moqua Rodney complètement frustré.

Plusieurs semaines passèrent avant qu'ils ne retentent l'expérience et après cette première fois catastrophique, John avait tellement peur de ne pas satisfaire Rodney qu'il n'arrivait pas à jouir. Mais fort heureusement, il arrivait tout de même à bander et comme McKay en profitait, il se fit une raison. Jusqu'au jour où enfin, tout se déroula comme sur des roulettes. Ce qu'apprécia Rodney qui le fit savoir plutôt bruyamment d'ailleurs...  
_Fin du flash back..._

Lucky Luck, celui qui tire plus vite que son ombre...

Même si c'était à son "futur lui" que c'était arrivé, John rougit et tourna un peu la tête, gêné. Rodney se fit une raison et ferma les yeux, dépité. Ça lui rappelait décidément beaucoup de choses et alors qu'il allait s'allonger à côté de son mari, il sentit une main se poser timidement sur lui.

-Je n'ai pas assuré mais ce n'est pas une raison pour que je te laisse en plan...

-C'est pas grave... Le rassura t-il quand même.

-Tu veux bien me laisser me rattraper ? Insista John qui s'en voulait.

Le cœur battant, Rodney ne put que hocher la tête, se demandant ce qu'il comptait faire. Et si John hésita un instant avant de placer sa main sur l'érection un peu retombée, le petit gémissement de plaisir que le scientifique poussa en sentant les doigts glisser sur son sexe lui donna le courage de s'en saisir à pleine main. Il caressa alors doucement la peau veloutée et passa son pouce délicatement sur la petite fente, ce qui fit couiner Rodney.

Il n'eut pas besoin d'attendre longtemps avant que le membre gonfle à nouveau et remplisse parfaitement sa main. John savait comment se donner du plaisir et il espéra faire jouir celui qu'il aimait.

-Oohhh... mumm...

Encouragé, il plia l'oreiller sous sa tête afin de se regarder faire coulisser la peau de haut en bas doucement. Il avait l'impression de se masturber alors que ce n'était pas son sexe qu'il tenait, mais la position lui facilitait grandement la tâche et voir Rodney bouger presque frénétiquement lui fit savoir qu'il s'y prenait bien.

-Oohhh ouiiiii... continue comme ça... c'est.. ooOOhhh...

Fasciné, il ne mit pas longtemps avant de voir le ventre du scientifique se contracter et en même temps qu'un cri étranglé sortait de sa gorge, un liquide chaud et épais jaillit du membre violacé. John continua ses mouvements quelques instants jusqu'à ce que Rodney finisse par ouvrir les yeux.

-Je... t'aime.. Balbutia t-il alors, je t'aime tant...

-Vient... Murmura John.

Un peu fatigué par son orgasme, Rodney obéit et se blottit dans les bras de John en baillant.

-On va dormir un peu...

John sourit et embrassa le cou à sa portée. Il venait de goûter, très brièvement il est vrai, aux joies du sexe avec celui qu'il aimait et il ferma lui aussi les yeux, pensant qu'un peu de repos lui redonnerait des forces et un peu plus d'endurance. Après tout, la nuit ne faisait que commencer...

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Et voilà !  
J'espère que vous avez apprécié à sa juste valeur ce petit passage citronné ?  
Même si John n'a pas assuré une cacahuète, il a quand même rendu Rodney heureux, et ça, ça compte un peu, n'est-ce pas ?

Allez, je vous laisse vous remettre et vous souhaite une bonne journée !  
A la semaine prochaine !  
Bizz

Ticœur

_Et merci de me lire..._

**PS : Si vous ne voulez pas mettre une review, c'est tout à fait votre droit, je le reconnais, mais ne mettez pas cette fic dans votre liste de fics favorites !  
Surtout que l'auteur, c'est-à-dire moi, est prévenu lorsque vous le faites...**


	8. Chapter 8

Coucou !

Je sais, on est mardi et hier, vous avez sans doute attendu ce chapitre mais comme sœur Anne, vous n'avez rien vu venir...  
En fait, hier était un jour férié et avec mon homme, on en a profité pour être ensemble, rien que tous les deux puisque que notre fiston travaillait !  
Le pauvre...

Et puis dans l'après midi, j'ai appris qu'une amie âgée de seulement 42 ans a fait un "petit" infarctus et a été hospitalisée pour se faire déboucher une artère. Et elle repasse sur le billard dans 10 jours pour en faire déboucher une autre.  
Ça m'a flanqué un d'ces blues...  
Alors vous comprenez que "le postage" n'a pas été dans mes priorités.

Mais le voilà, alors bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Chapitre 8**

La cité resplendissait de mille feux sous la lumière vive de son soleil et dans la chambre des deux hommes régnait un calme serein, ce qui n'avait pas été le cas toute la nuit. Rodney avait "abusé" de son mari qui curieusement, ne l'avait absolument pas empêché de le faire et épuisés par leurs ébats, ils avaient fini par s'endormir. John se réveilla doucement en sentant que Rodney se blottissait contre lui alors il remonta sa main tout en lui caressant doucement le dos, puis il le regarda un instant avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

-Bonjour...

-'jour... Grogna le scientifique.

-On devrait peut-être se lever...

-Pas envie... Marmonna Rodney en se calant contre l'épaule de John plus confortablement.

-Moi non plus... mais ça ne risque pas de faire jaser ?

-Pas plus que d'habitude... mais t'as raison, faut récupérer Maddy...

Ce que John n'aurait jamais cru possible l'était finalement et son cœur se mit à battre plus vite. Rodney le sentit et le regarda.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-Madison...

-Quoi Madison ?

-Je ne me rappelle pas d'elle, mais je crois que je pourrais me faire à l'idée d'élever un enfant avec toi...

Rodney recula un peu, peiné d'avoir entendu sa phrase. Il n'avait toujours pas recouvré la mémoire.

-John, tu te rappelles ce que je t'ai dit hier ? A propos de Madison...

-Oui, je vais faire attention. Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai la tête qui ne va pas bien que je ne dois pas faire attention. C'est notre fille et je prendrais soin d'elle, promit...

Puis il se mit sur le côté et regarda attentivement l'homme que son cœur avait choisi. Il aimait être dans ses bras. Et il l'aimait au point d'avoir voulu se marier avec lui et d'adopter un enfant. Alors il ferait avec. Et ça ne lui déplaisait pas tant que ça finalement. Ils avaient refait plusieurs fois l'amour cette nuit et comme il l'avait pensé, un peu de repos et beaucoup de concentration avait suffi à ce qu'il "tienne" le coup et tout s'était bien passé. La vue du petit flacon sur la table de chevet le fit sourire à la pensée de ce qu'ils en avaient fait et de ce qu'il aimerait bien refaire. Mais il pensa soudainement à autre chose et ça le fit se sentir un peu mal.

-Rodney, tu n'as pas... enfin j'ai pas... on n'a pas fait attention cette nuit... je ne m'attendais pas à...

-Tu ne t'attendais pas à quoi ?

-A faire l'amour avec toi...

-Et... ?

-On ne s'est pas protégé alors est-ce qu'il y a un risque quelconque de...

Rodney soupira en entendant sa question. Il se demandait s'il y avait un risque d'une quelconque maladie ?

-Rassure-toi, il n'y a aucun risque. Tu sais que Carson est intraitable quand il s'agit de passer un examen médical et on aurait été prévenu si ça avait été le cas.

-Alors on peut réessayer ? Murmura John avant de l'embrasser tendrement dans le cou.

-C'est-à-dire que... Gémit Rodney, les yeux fermés.

-Que quoi... Continua John en déposant des petits baisers partout où il pouvait.

-Et bien... je sais pas si je vais pouvoir...

Le militaire se redressa et le regarda attentivement.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ? S'étonna t-il.

-On a fait l'amour trois fois cette nuit et sincèrement, mes fesses vont avoir du mal à accepter un autre round...

Sheppard fronça les sourcils puis se mit à rougir furieusement.

-Je vois qu'tu viens de comprendre... Ironisa Rodney.

-Je suis désolé, tu as vraiment mal ? S'inquiéta sincèrement le militaire.

-Je m'en remettrais mais là, je te le dis tout net, c'est non !

-Les câlins, c'est bien aussi... Dit alors John en s'allongeant et en lui caressant le dos.

Puis il réfléchit à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Apparemment, c'était toujours dans ce sens là qu'ils avaient des rapports. Il revit alors dans sa tête ce qu'il s'était passé la veille et ce qu'il avait pensé en voyant Rodney assis sur lui et s'enduisant les doigts de lubrifiant. A ce moment là, il était persuadé que c'était lui qui allait être en dessous. Même si techniquement, c'était ce qu'il s'était passé...

Mais s'ils essayaient de changer ? Et s'il acceptait que ce soit Rodney qui lui fasse l'amour ?  
Après tout, il était militaire et les défis ne lui faisait pas peur. Même si celui là entrait dans la catégorie des super flippants !

-Rodney... et si on changeait ?

Le scientifique se redressa lentement n'osant croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

-Quoi ? Croassa t-il.

-Je veux que tu me fasses l'amour...

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Rodney ne sut quoi répondre. Même si ça ne le dérangeait pas du tout, ça leur arrivait plus que rarement d'inverser les rôles. Alors avant que John ne change d'avis, il prit sa bouche avec passion et s'allongea sur lui afin de lui montrer à quel point il l'aimait. Il prit du temps, énormément de temps à le préparer avant de se glisser en lui avec bonheur mais il se rendit compte très vite que John ne prenait aucun plaisir.

Alors avant de perdre son contrôle et de ne plus pouvoir se retenir, il voulut arrêter et esquissa un lent mouvement de retrait mais John l'en empêcha en plaquant ses deux mains sur son dos. Le militaire l'embrassa langoureusement puis lui chuchota à l'oreille des phrases plutôt salaces qui l'excitèrent tellement qu'il ne donna que quelques coups de reins avant de jouir en gémissant.

-Je t'aime... Lui murmura alors le militaire en le serrant fort entre ses bras.

-Je t'aime... aussi... Lui répondit Rodney quelque peu essoufflé. Mais là, on doit y'aller... même si j'ai encore moins envie que tout à l'heure...

oOoOo

-Je crois que je vais finir par envoyer quelqu'un les chercher, ça fait presque une heure qu'on les attend ! S'impatienta Elisabeth.

-C'était leur anniversaire de mariage hier ! Lui rappela Teyla, laissons leur encore le temps...

Juste quand elle prononça sa phrase, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit et les deux amoureux firent leur apparition.

-Bonjour ! S'exclama Rodney.

-Salut tout... le monde... Dit enfin John en fixant Ronon.

-McKay, Sheppard...

Le militaire était surpris. Que faisait un inconnu dans la salle avec eux ? Et qui en plus connaissait son nom ?

-Vous êtes... ?

-Ronon.

-Ronon... on peut savoir ce que vous faites là ?

Elisabeth se racla un peu la gorge avant d'expliquer.

-Ronon fait partit de votre équipe. Depuis bientôt cinq ans...

John regarda autour de lui.

-Où est Ford ? S'étonna t-il.

Toutes les têtes se baissèrent. Elisabeth releva la sienne en premier, l'air peiné.

-C'est vrai que vous n'êtes pas au courant... lors d'une attaque des Wraiths, Ford a eu un accident...

-Un accident ? Il est quand même pas...

-Non, mais il aurait peut-être mieux valu pour lui... Coupa doucement Teyla.

-Vous pouvez m'expliquer ?

-Il a été en quelque sorte contaminé par un Wraith et depuis il est différent. Il est accro à l'enzyme et ne reconnaît plus votre autorité. Continua Carson.

John se frotta les yeux en soupirant. Et dire que la journée ne faisait que commencer...

oOoOo

John ne savait plus où il en était. Tellement de choses s'étaient passées entre le moment où il avait quitté la cité et le moment où il était rentré. Il se découvrait marié depuis cinq ans. Avec un homme. Même si ça l'avait choqué de l'apprendre, ça aurait pu être pire parce qu'il s'était apparemment décidé à se passer la corde au cou avec l'homme qu'il aimait et ensemble, ils avaient adopté une petite fille.  
Un de ses lieutenants avait disparu après avoir été mordu par un vampire de l'espace et un clone de Schwarzenegger faisait maintenant partit de son équipe.  
Ah oui, sans oublier qu'il était passé colonel !

Et tout ça en à peine une heure ? Ça faisait vraiment, mais vraiment beaucoup...

-Nous ne savons pas où est Ford, il nous échappe... Continua Elisabeth.

-Vous ne pouvez pas l'aider ? Demanda John au docteur.

-Si, mais il ne le veut pas. Il se plait comme ça et ne veux pas redevenir "normal".

John écoutait avec attention, son lieutenant avait été "contaminé" ? C'est vrai que depuis qu'il était revenu, il ne l'avait pas vu et il savait pourquoi maintenant.

-Et c'est arrivé quand ?

-Ça fait un peu plus de quatre ans. Juste avant que Ronon rejoigne Atlantis.

-Alors comme ça vous faites partit de mon équipe ? Et en tant que... ?

-Il combat les Wraiths à nos côtés. Répondit Teyla.

-Ah ! Alors vous les connaissez aussi ?

-Un peu... Répliqua le Satédien.

-Un peu ? S'exclama Rodney, mais ils vous ont pourchassé pendant sept ans avant qu'on vous trouve et vous êtes toujours en vie ! Vous avez le triomphe modeste !

-C'était eux ou moi. Et je préfère que ce soit moi. Répondit calmement Ronon.

-Je peux comprendre ça... Marmonna John.

-Croyez que je regrette sincèrement ce qui est arrivé au lieutenant Ford mais je suis bien contente que Ronon fasse partit de notre équipe. Rajouta Teyla.

-Vous pouvez m'en dire plus ? Demanda alors John, qui ne connaissait évidemment pas l'histoire.

-C'est au cours d'une mission sur P3M-736 que nous avons fait connaissance avec lui. Ou plutôt, que vous et Teyla avez fait sa connaissance. D'une façon plutôt musclée... Commenta Carson. **(1) **

Vu la carrure du nouveau, le mot paraissait tout à fait approprié aux yeux du militaire. Et sa coupe de cheveux était particulière...

-Alors si vous nous racontiez comment vous avez fait pour oublier les six dernières années ? Demanda Elisabeth qui désirait vraiment comprendre.

John s'adossa au fauteuil et commença.

-Et bien hier, après que vous m'ayez obligé à effectuer une mission pour Rodney, mission que je ne tenais pas à faire, je tiens à le dire, j'ai traversé...

-Quelle mission ? L'interrompit Elisabeth, je ne vous ai envoyé nulle part hier !

-Si ! Rodney voulait vérifier une théorie selon laquelle un jumper pouvait être piloté depuis la salle de contrôle ! S'exclama John.

-Mais nous le savons depuis longtemps ! S'exclama le scientifique. C'est une mission qui date de bien plus longtemps qu'hier ! En fait, ça date de...

Il tapota furieusement sur les touches de son ordinateur puis releva la tête, surprit.

-C'est tellement vieux que je n'ai pas conservé le rapport de cette mission. Il faut que je regarde ça dans les archives de l'ordinateur central. Je reviens... Dit-il en se levant très vite, assez énervé.

-Vous vous rappelez cette mission comme s'étant passée hier ? Lui demanda Teyla en attendant.

-Oui, mais apparemment, pas vous...

-Et c'est normal ! Annonça Rodney en s'asseyant de nouveau.

Puis il ne dit plus rien.

C'était courant de la part du scientifique. Soit il s'embarquait dans des explications que personne ou presque ne comprenait, soit il attendait qu'on lui demande des précisions. Et là, c'était ce qu'il attendait étant donné qu'il avait croisé les mains sur son ventre et les regardait tous d'un air satisfait.

-Alors ? S'impatienta Elisabeth, vous attendez quoi pour nous le dire ?

-Cette mission date du 6 juillet 2007.

-Oui, hier, c'est bien ce que je disais ! S'exclama John.

-Non, aujourd'hui nous sommes le 7 juillet 2013... Annonça Elisabeth doucement.

John se frottait les yeux. Il ne comprenait rien à rien et ça l'agaçait prodigieusement...

-Et si vous nous racontiez en détail ce qu'il vous est arrivé ce jour là. On est peut-être passé à côté de quelque chose ? Lui demanda Elisabeth.

-Et bien, le matin de la réunion, Rodney voulait tester un programme. Vous m'avez donc demandé de piloter un jumper et ensuite que je le mette en panne en plein vol. Se lança John.

-C'est vrai et j'ai pu vérifier qu'effectivement, le sous-programme fonctionnait très bien. C'est ce qui nous permet de faire voler des jumpers par des pilotes ne possédant pas le gêne. C'est un sacré avantage !

-Mais il s'est passé quelque chose d'étrange en court de route... Continua John.

-Si je lis ce qu'il y a sur le rapport de cette mission, tu as dit à la radio qu'il fallait qu'on regarde nos écrans, mais nous n'avons rien remarqué d'anormal... Marmonna Rodney en fixant son écran.

-Rien d'anormal ? Mais j'ai traversé une sorte d'orage d'éclairs bizarres, mes mains sont devenues transparentes pendant quelques minutes et je n'arrivais plus à contrôler l'appareil ! Et je ne sais pas comment ni pourquoi, mais finalement, le jumper a décidé de répondre à nouveau et je suis rentré sur Atlantis...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Tout le monde connaissait la suite.

-Rodney, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Demanda Elisabeth.

-Pas grand-chose... je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ce genre de phénomène. Mais il se peut que cet orage ait crée une sorte de passage temporel et que je ne sais par quel mystère, tu as fait un bon de six ans...

Le scientifique baissa la tête, peiné de se rendre compte qu'il venait de confirmer ce qu'il craignait depuis le début. Le John qui était assis à côté de lui n'était pas exactement celui avec qui il était marié. Enfin si, mais six ans plus jeune...

-Alors où est le John de votre époque ? Lui demanda John l'air narquois.

-Peut-être que tu as simplement pris sa place parce qu'il ne peut pas exister deux John en même temps... en fait j'en sais rien, mais c'est une explication possible... Lâcha Rodney en se frottant les yeux, fatigué par tout ça.

-J'en vois une autre moi...

-Laquelle ? Demanda Teyla.

-Vous êtes tous de mèche contre moi !

-Arrête donc ses conneries ! S'énerva Rodney.

-Ah oui ? Alors comment expliquez-vous l'absence de Ford, la présence de Ronon, le fait que vous soyez marié et que vous ayez une fille ? Rajouta Elisabeth.

-D'accord ! D'accord... je m'excuse... mais croyez-moi, c'est très dur à supporter. Un membre de mon équipe est porté disparu, j'en récupère un autre... assez étrange, mais je n'ai rien contre vous ! Rajouta t-il à l'attention de Ronon, de toute façon je ne vous connais pas, enfin, pas encore. Et moi qui n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir avoir un enfant, j'apprends qu'en fait j'en ai une que je n'ai pas eu la chance de voir grandir ! Quoi d'autre ? Hein ? Ah oui ! Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai bien pu faire de spécial ces six dernières années, mais ça a dû se produire vu que maintenant, j'ai le grade de colonel ! Alors dites-moi, je suis fou ou pas ?

-Pose pas cette question, tu risquerais d'être surpris par la réponse... Ricana Rodney nerveusement.

-Non Sheppard vous n'êtes pas fou. Enfin pas en ce moment, mais je vous l'accorde, je n'aimerai pas être à votre place... Répondit Elisabeth en se retenant de sourire à la réplique du scientifique.

-On va vous aider si vous voulez... Lui dit Teyla gentiment.

-M'aider ? Mais à quoi ?

-Imaginez que vous ayez dormi pendant six ans. Maintenant, vous êtes réveillé et il vous faut réapprendre à vivre avec les gens qui vous entourent.

John se leva brusquement. Les mains dans les poches, il marcha de long en large dans la pièce sans rien dire.

Il aurait aimé retourner dans ses quartiers et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mais ce n'était pas possible, il y avait beaucoup trop de changement. Il avait épousé l'homme qu'il aimait déjà il y a six ans et ils élevaient une fille ensemble. Et comme à chaque fois qu'il pensait à elle, son cœur se serrait et sa respiration s'accélérait. Il avait appris à aimer cet enfant. Il l'aimait vraiment. Et c'était la sienne, elle portait son nom...

-J'ai besoin de prendre l'air... je vous laisse. Annonça t-il enfin en se tournant vers ses amis.

Il s'approcha des portes qui s'ouvrirent seules et sortit tranquillement, sous le regard surprit des autres.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ? S'étonna Ronon.

-Il encaisse le coup. Enfin il essaye... Répondit Elisabeth.

-Rodney ? Et vous ? Ça va ? Demanda Teyla d'une voix douce.

-Je crois... tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il m'a promis de faire attention avec Madison.

Puis il se leva tout à coup.

-Oh bon sang, il faut que j'aille la chercher !

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour elle Rodney, j'ai demandé au lieutenant Cadman de la garder aujourd'hui. Je me doutais qu'il fallait que vous ayez une explication. J'espère que ça ne vous ennui pas ?

-Non. Merci Teyla. En fait, c'est terrible, mais ça m'arrange...

-Bon, je pense que la réunion est terminée ? Annonça alors Elisabeth. Rodney, je sais que vous avez certainement autre chose en tête, mais si vous pouviez étudier le phénomène qui s'est produit il y a six ans...

-Je vais essayer Elisabeth. Je vais essayer... mais je ne vous promets rien. Ça s'est passé il y a longtemps, et je ne sais pas si avec le peu dont je dispose je vais trouver une explication à son problème. Mais j'y vais...

La dirigeante s'en voulait un peu mais elle n'aimait pas le voir triste, pas après l'avoir vu enjoué et si plein de vie depuis que lui et Sheppard étaient ensemble. Et c'était le seul moyen qu'elle avait trouvé pour le distraire de ses sombres pensées.

-Qu'allez-vous faire ? Lui demanda Teyla alors que le scientifique quittait la pièce lui aussi.

-Et bien, je pense me plonger dans mes rapports... je crois que celui là, risque d'être assez difficile à écrire...

-Bon, dans ce cas on va vous laisser. N'est-ce pas Ronon ?

-Oui.

-A plus tard Elisabeth.

-Oui, c'est ça... Répondit la dirigeante en se frottant les tempes.

Pourquoi fallait-il que ça leur arrive alors qu'ils avaient enfin la vie qu'ils désiraient ?

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Pas de blabla aujourd'hui, j'ai trop froid aux doigts !

_Et merci de me lire..._

**(1) : **Saison 2 zode 3 : Chasse à l'homme.


	9. Chapter 9

Bon ! ce coup-ci je ne vous ai pas oublié alors voilà la suite !

Bonne lecture et bonne semaine à tous.

**oOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Chapitre 9**

John marchait sans but dans les couloirs en espérant vraiment ne croiser personne. Il n'avait pas envie de parler. En fait, la seule chose qu'il voulait, c'était retrouver sa vie. Celle d'avant, sauf que maintenant, il avait aussi envie d'autre chose. Ou plutôt de quelqu'un d'autre.

Comment s'y était-il pris pour demander Rodney en mariage et qu'il accepte ? Mystère...

Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'apparemment il avait été plutôt imaginatif et Teyla lui avait appris qu'en plus il était romantique. Ça, par contre, ça lui faisait bizarre parce qu'il était militaire et en principe, le romantisme n'allait pas très bien avec son métier.

Surtout qu'il avait toujours eu du mal à exprimer ses sentiments...

-Papa ! Enfin tu es là !

La petite voix le sortit de sa rêverie et il se baissa très vite pour attraper sa fille qui lui sautait dans les bras.

-Bonjour papa ! S'exclama Maddy en lui plaquant un gros bisou sur sa joue.

-Bonjour ma puce... tu as bien dormi ?

-Elle a dormi comme un vrai petit ange ! Répondit une voix féminine.

-Merci de vous être occupée d'elle cette nuit Cadman...

-Mon colonel, c'est quand vous voulez ! J'adore cette petite.

-Merci beaucoup, je crois que je vais rester avec elle. Vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez. Je vous donne quartier libre.

-Merci mon colonel. Bonne journée alors !

-Au revoir Laura ! Dit la fillette en lui faisant coucou de la main.

-Au revoir ma chérie. Soit sage avec ton père, d'accord ?

John regarda alors sa fille.

-Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire aujourd'hui ? Lui demanda t-il en la reposant par terre.

-On a commencé une cabane, on pourrait la continuer ?

-Une cabane ? Demanda John étonné, mais où ?

-Mais chez Teyla ! Tu sais plus ?

-Ma puce, tu sais quoi ? Tu vas m'attendre un peu, je reviens...

-Je reste ici ?

-Oui... ça t'embête ?

-Tu veux pas que je reste seule d'habitude et daddy non plus ! Affirma t-elle.

_Ah d'accord... et c'est une enfant de six ans qui me dit ce que je dois faire ! Ça promet..._

-Et il a raison, seulement je voulais savoir où notre était cabane parce que j'ai oublié...

-Je te montre si tu veux ! On y va ?

-Je crois qu'on devrait prévenir Rodney d'abord...

-Chut... il sait pas... Murmura la petite en mettant son index devant sa bouche.

-Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il aime pas quand je monte dans un arbre. Il a peur que je tombe.

_Et en plus, tu fais des cachotteries à ton mari ! Et bien bravo !_

-Et bien, je pense qu'il a raison... encore...

_Ça, je pense que ça va finir par m'énerver un peu..._

-Maddy ? John ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? S'exclama Rodney.

Il se retourna d'un bloc. Il ne l'avait pas entendu, mais lui, qu'est-ce qu'il avait entendu ?

-Et bien, on se demandait ce qu'on allait bien pouvoir faire aujourd'hui... mais je crois que mademoiselle a une idée...

-Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda le scientifique en les regardant, les bras croisés.

Et zut ! C'est vrai qu'il est pas au courant... -Je veux faire du manège ! S'exclama alors Madison.

-D'accord, mais vous rentrez pour midi !

-Oui... je la ramène pour midi... Répondit John surprit.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Du manège ? Quel manège ? Rodney embrassa sa fille puis s'approcha de John.

-Fait attention, elle a tendance à s'emporter un peu quand elle est dessus.

Puis il l'embrassa aussi avant de partir. John regarda sa fille. Elle le regardait avec un petit sourire en coin.

-Du manège ? Où ça ?

-J'ai dit ça parce que daddy veut pas pour la cabane, mais on peut faire du manège aussi. Alors, on y va papa ?

-Oui… tu me dis où ?

-Chez Teyla !

Bon, il savait que c'était sur le continent, c'était déjà ça.

Alors, avec Madison qui sautillait gaiement à ses côtés, il se dirigea vers le hangar à jumper...

oOoOo

Arrivés dans la salle d'embarquement, la gamine se tourna vers lui.

-On fait la course ? Lui demanda t-elle.

-D'accord, le premier arrivé emmène l'autre !

Madison, qui avait commencé à partir vers l'escalier s'arrêta net.

-C'est vrai ? Je pourrais ?

John se demanda soudain si il n'avait pas dit une bêtise... une énorme bêtise...

Puis, sans attendre, elle fila comme une flèche dans l'escalier. Encore abasourdit par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, il resta un moment immobile avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle venait de lui dire.

Elle pouvait piloter un jumper ? A six ans ?  
Il secoua la tête. Pas possible...

Sauf si elle aussi possédait le gêne, ce qui lui semblait fort peu probable.  
Mais lui-même ne savait pas qu'il l'avait avant de le tester bien malgré lui sur le fauteuil dans l'Antarctique. Et dans le doute...

Il se ressaisit alors très vite et grimpa les marches quatre à quatre. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle arrive avant lui ! Mais alors qu'il passait par la salle de contrôle, un technicien l'apostropha.

-Colonel, vous avez une minute ?

-Pas vraiment... c'est urgent ?

-En fait, je n'en sais rien, c'est parce que je viens de remarquer quelque chose d'étrange sur l'écran et j'aurais voulu avoir votre avis...

-Vous pouvez voir avec McKay parce que là, je suis assez pressé... S'impatienta t-il.

-Oui, je vais l'appeler. Excusez-moi.

-Pas grave... Dit-il en se précipitant vers l'escalier.

_Pourvu qu'elle ne soit pas déjà arrivé… _

Arrivé en haut de l'escalier, il la chercha du regard.

-Madison ? Où tu es ?

Puis il ouvrit grand les yeux, éberlué. La porte d'un des appareils était ouverte...

oOoOo

John n'était pas spécialement croyant mais un soudain besoin de prier se fit ressentir. Si jamais Rodney apprenait ça, il le torturerait certainement à petit feu pour avoir osé proposer à leur fille de piloter un engin spatial.

-Je suis là ! Dit une voix provenant de l'intérieur.

_Oh bon sang… Je suis mort…_

-Alors tu viens papa ?

Il s'avança doucement, se demandant comment il allait lui dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas piloter...

Ça commence... Je lui fais une promesse que je ne peux pas tenir...

Elle était assise à la place du co-pilote, attendant qu'il vienne s'asseoir.

-Comment tu as fait pour entrer ?

-La porte était ouverte !

Ouf ! Qui que vous soyez là haut, merci ! Elle ne va pas pouvoir…

-Alors je peux piloter ? Dis, je peux vraiment ? S'exclama Maddy, excitée comme une puce.

Aïe, elle peut…

-Tu sais comment faire ? Demanda t-il surprit.

-Bah oui ! Tu m'as déjà fait voir ! Rétorqua t-elle en levant les yeux et en en faisant la moue.

En plus, c'est moi qui lui ai appris !

-Et Rodney le sait ? Demanda t-il en espérant fortement que la réponse soit positive.

Si Rodney est au courant, au moins, je n'aurais rien de mal sur la conscience…

Madison s'approcha de lui.

-Non, il sait pas... c'est un secret, chut... Chuchota t-elle en mettant un doigt sur sa bouche.

_De mieux en mieux ! Je me demande vraiment comment j'ai pu accepter de l'adopter ! Je ne suis pas sûr du tout de la façon de l'élever..._

-Bon ! Et bien...

Comment m'en sortir ? Je ne sais pas même pas ce dont elle est capable…

-Je préfère que tu attendes qu'on soit dehors... ça te va ?

-Ça m'va !

_Bien, c'est déjà mieux. Avec un peu de chance, quand on sera sorti, elle aura oublié !_

-Papa, je peux ? Demanda Madison.

-Tu veux quoi ?

-Je peux demander à sortir ?

John sourit. Sa fille était vraiment une sacrée gamine. Il regrettait vraiment ne pas l'avoir vu grandir.

-Vas-y !

Elle appuya sur une touche et dit d'une voix claire.

-Ici jumper 1, on peut sortir ?

_/ Jumper 1, ici contrôle, oui, vous pouvez y aller ! / _Répondit la voix amusée de Chuck.

-Merci contrôle, on y va !

_/ Bonne balade ! /_

John fit la manœuvre de sortie et le jumper fila vers le continent. Il regarda sa fille, apparemment elle avait oublié car elle regardait droit devant elle. Mais soudain, elle descendit de son siège et grimpa sur ses genoux.

-Je peux maintenant ?

Il hésita. Savait-elle vraiment comment faire ? Mais une promesse étant une promesse...

-Oui, vas-y... Dit-il quand même un peu inquiet.

Il la laissa faire et put se rendre compte qu'effectivement, elle était douée. Très douée. Elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire et le voyage se passa sans problème. Mais quand ils arrivèrent près du continent, se fut à lui d'être surprit.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

-Bah c'est le manège ! S'exclama Madison comme si c'était une évidence.

-Je reprends les commandes... Dit alors John.

-Oh papa, s'il te plait !

-Ma chérie, laisse-moi les commandes ! Insista t-il.

Avec une moue boudeuse, Madison descendit de ses genoux et retourna s'asseoir à côté. John fit la manœuvre d'approche, posa le jumper et ils sortirent. Puis John, tenant la main de la petite, ils marchèrent vers le manège.

Une grande roue ! Il y avait une grande roue sur le continent !

-D'où ça vient ?

-Daddy dit que c'est pour votre anniversaire qu'il l'a fait venir.

_C'est un cadeau d'anniversaire ? Waouh ! Alors là, chapeau ! _

-Tu veux monter ? Demanda t-il à sa fille.

-Bah oui ! On est là pour ça !

_Bon, on verra plus tard pour la cabane…_ Se dit-il.

Impatient de monter, il l'aida à s'installer dans la nacelle. Ils jouèrent seuls pendant quelques instant. Puis, attiré par les cris de joie de la gamine, des petits Athosiens arrivèrent à leur tour...

Maddy étant bien entourée, il la laissa s'amuser avec ses copains pendant qu'il regardait tout autour de lui, admirant l'ingéniosité dont les Atlantes avaient fait preuve. Le carburant fossile n'existant pas dans cette galaxie, les scientifiques avaient installés des panneaux solaires qui alimentaient le manège en énergie.

Les terriens polluaient leur planète mais n'avaient pas fait la même chose ici. Ce dont il était plutôt fier, même s'il n'y était pour rien.

Les Wraiths leur pourrissaient suffisamment l'existence, pas besoin de rajouter les fumées nauséabondes des moteurs à essence en plus...

oOoOo

-C'est quoi ça ?

-Justement, c'est pour ça que je vous ai appelé.

-Vous avez fait des relevés ?

-Oui, mais mis à part le fait qu'il apparaît sur l'écran, rien d'indique que c'est là.

Rodney resta un moment penché sur l'ordinateur, puis releva la tête.

-Ça me rappelle quelque chose... attendez ! Ce n'est pas la même chose que ce que John a vu il y a cinq ans ?

Sans attendre de réponse, il se mit à taper sur son clavier.

-Elisabeth ! S'écria t-il au bout d'un certain temps, venez voir !

La dirigeante qui était dans son bureau se déplaça, inquiète.

-Rodney ? Qu'y a t-il ?

-Regardez, ça ressemble à l'anomalie d'il y a cinq ans, celle dont John nous a parlé tout à l'heure !

Et presque aussitôt, le scientifique se mit à pâlir.

_Oh non, ça ne va pas recommencer…_

-Rodney ? Vous allez bien ?

-Il est allé sur le continent avec Maddy… Dit-il d'une voix blanche.

-Dans ce cas il faut qu'il rentre et tout de suite !

Elle se tourna vers Chuck.

-Prévenez le colonel Sheppard qu'il doit revenir ! Et vite !

oOoOo

John était en bas, à côté du manège et regardait les enfants monter et descendre. Ils s'amusaient comme des petits fous quand une voix dans son oreillette le fit sursauter.

_/ Colonel, ici Chuck, il faut que vous rentriez et vite ! /_

-Pardon ?

_/ Sheppard ! Ne posez pas de questions et rentrez tout de suite sur Atlantis avec Madison et vite ! / _Lui ordonna Elisabeth.

-Elisabeth ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

_/ Je vous l'expliquerais quand vous serez là ! /_

-Bon, d'accord... Répondit John un peu inquiet.

Il attendit que la nacelle dans laquelle se trouvait sa fille soit en bas et appuya sur le bouton d'arrêt.

-Mais pourquoi t'arrête ? S'écria Madison fâchée, il est pas encore l'heure de rentrer !

-Je sais, mais Elisabeth veut me voir et tout de suite !

-Je veux rester moi !

-Non, tu rentres avec moi sinon Rodney va me gronder ! Lui dit John gentiment.

-Papa, je veux pas rentrer... Pleurnicha t-elle en se jetant dans ses bras.

-Je sais ma puce, moi aussi je préfèrerais rester à jouer avec toi, mais il faut qu'on y aille...

Elle se serra contre lui et renifla.

-J'aime pas quand Elisabeth t'appelle, elle en a toujours pour longtemps et moi, je peux pas être avec toi !

Le cœur de John se serra. Il s'était beaucoup attachée à elle et il se rendit compte qu'il adorait ça. Il adorait l'idée d'avoir une fille. Finalement, il ne regrettait pas d'avoir fait ce bond dans l'avenir, la seule chose qu'il regrettait, c'était d'avoir loupé tout ce qui avait précédé cette journée. Son mariage, vivre auprès de l'homme qu'il aimait, connaitre ce moment où ils avaient décidé d'adopter un bébé et de l'élever ensemble, entendre ses premiers mots...  
La première fois qu'il s'entend appeler papa...

Beaucoup de choses en fait. Trop.

Une larme tenta de glisser sur sa joue, mais il se reprit très vite. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le voit comme ça.

-Allez mon ange, on y va...

Ils partirent vers le jumper mais Madison traînait les pieds. Elle voulait rester avec ses petits copains et le faisait savoir...

En vol, elle ne prononça pas un mot, restant assise bien droite, les mains posées sur ses genoux. John se demandait bien comment il allait faire pour se faire pardonner.

Ils arrivèrent près de la cité et il amorça sa descente. Sitôt le jumper posé, Madison descendit rapidement et fila sans même un regard vers lui. Apparemment, elle avait la rancune tenace.

Fichu caractère. Et à seulement six ans...

Il entra seul dans la salle de contrôle pour voir Rodney se précipiter vers lui.

-Ah te voilà ! Viens !

Et il le tira par la manche de sa veste jusqu'à la salle de réunion. Elisabeth était là. Il prit place en face d'elle et attendit.

-On a un problème. Annonça t-elle alors.

-Lequel ?

-La chose que vous avez vu il y a cinq ans est de nouveau là...

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Bonne semaine, moi, je vais voir si la batterie de ma visseuse-dévisseuse est rechargée, comme ça, je pourrais finir ma table basse !  
Alors je vous laisse.

_Et merci de me lire..._


End file.
